Beta Release
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: Despite the lessons of the past, sometimes, history repeats itself. Years Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_A beta release of "Beta Release"! Kind of. It's the second time I'm attempting posting this. Kind of. Know what? Just read it, kay?_

_PS: Years #5. Check the profile if you want the first ones. Just FYI though: Hotch married Em. They had kids. One of them is AJ. Good talk._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Anna-Joy – May 2036

PROMPT:_ Crossing Jordan - The Elephant in the Room _

Emily Hotchner – nee Prentiss – loved Sundays.

Sundays were family days, days where she and her husband slaved all morning in the kitchen for the moment their children showed up at the door. And every week, they always did, loudly bickering over whatever they felt like. Jack and his wife Gabi would show up first, little Nicholas in tow, followed by Kate and Landon. Most of the time, Seth was with them. They'd have coffee, talk about their weeks and just as their stomachs started to growl angrily, Anna-Joy and Vaughan would show up arguing over whose fault it was that they were late.

Emily loved the consistency. More importantly, she loved that she still saw her kids and their growing families week after week after week.

But from the moment Emily's eyes popped open, she had a feeling this week was going to be different.

It wasn't that Aaron had to make a run for the market – the cherries were fresh, and Gabi still ate them like candy – and it wasn't the unseasonably warm weather. No, this was the maternal instinct that not everything was perfect in the lives of her babies.

Sure enough, just as Emily was settling down with the Sunday paper and her first cup of glorious caffeinated beverage, she heard the key in the lock. She knew it wouldn't be Aaron. He loved the farmer's market and as much as he'd gone for one thing, Emily had anticipated he wouldn't be back any time soon. So she set aside the paper and hoped to God her face was neutral.

Though she couldn't stop the slight surprise when she saw just which child had walked through the door.

Anna-Joy was her eldest biological child and her eldest daughter. She was everything Emily had been. Strong, diplomatic, dark-haired and dark-eyed. Penelope still called her Mini-Prentiss because the resemblance was so uncanny. Which meant that mother could read daughter like a book.

"Annie, what's wrong?" This was no time for happy greetings or small talk. This was panic central.

AJ ran a hand through her hair. "Is Dad around?"

"No. He's at the market."

"Good," AJ said on a sigh. "I don't…"

"Honey, what happened?" Emily asked again, standing now, coffee forgotten in the face of her daughter's obvious distress. "Did Vaughan-"

"No." And the answer was so forceful that thought Emily was not asking if Vaughan, AJ's long-time significant other, had hurt her, it quelled all parental fears of such happenings. "He's good. We're good. I just…"

She'd needed her mother. As much as AJ was a Daddy's Girl, there were more times than Emily could count that she'd been the big comfort in her daughter's life. Dad would go shoot the boys. Mom made her feel like they were the lowest scum of the earth and not worth her precious time or attention.

"Mom." It came out a whisper, just as Emily's hands landed on her shoulders. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

And considering the way AJ broke down in tears it certainly seemed like this wasn't the joyous news it should have been. So Emily held on while her daughter cried, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she tried to figure out why AJ was so upset. Sure, she was probably a little early when it came to her own life plan, but having a child now wouldn't cripple her or Vaughan. And Emily knew it wasn't financial. Vaughan was a Cliff – one of _those_ Cliffs – and though Emily had met Tenley and her husband a handful of times, Emily didn't think they'd be cruel to their son.

She finally pulled back when AJ settled down. "I take it this is not a happy occasion."

AJ sniffled and rubbed at her eyes, the same way she'd done when she was a child. "I'm not ready."

Emily didn't believe that for a second. AJ loved deeply, unconditionally and family was extremely important in her life. Sure, maybe she wasn't established in her choice career – she'd gone on to graduate school – but it wasn't like she didn't have the support system to watch children while she worked or studied. Still, all of this, she was sure, was not what her daughter wanted to hear.

"What did Vaughan say?"

AJ blew out a breath. "He asked me to marry him."

Again, Emily withheld her initial reaction. This was exactly what she'd wanted for her daughter, but it seemed like AJ wasn't thinking along the same lines. So she sighed. "How about some tea and you can tell me all about it?"

AJ nodded and Emily guided her daughter to the couch. A few minutes later, she walked back to the living room with two mugs of tea. "Okay, Sweetheart," Emily said quietly. "Start from the beginning."

_AJ looked down in absolute shock at the positive pregnancy test. She didn't think it was possible, not really. She was late, but she was almost constantly stressed. All of the work she did, all of the hours she put in, it wasn't necessarily surprising that she was late. Then she'd talked to Jessica, an old roommate, who had _very_ tentatively suggested that AJ may be pregnant. _

_She hadn't anticipated a positive result. _

_The stick clattered to the sink as AJ felt her stomach heave. There hadn't been a single sign of pregnancy beyond being late for her period. No morning sickness – putting aside the disgustingly nauseous feeling she was currently experiencing – no cravings, nothing. _

"_Annie? You almost finished? I'm going to be late."_

_She stiffened despite herself. God, what was she going to tell Vaughan? "Um… Yeah."_

_She capped the stick and palmed it, holding it tight enough for her knuckles to go white. She opened the door with a tight smile and slipped by him. He caught her wrist, the one with the test. _

"_Everything okay?"_

_She cursed herself for being so transparent. "Fine," she replied. "Great."_

_Vaughan narrowed his eyes. "AJ." He lifted her hand. "What's going on?"_

"_I'm _fine_, Vaughan. You're going to be late."_

_But that wasn't the type of person Vaughan was. Since embarking on his relationship with AJ, he'd made damned sure he _always_ made time for her. It was important to him. She was important to him. So, with careful fingers, he pried her hand open and gasped. _

"_Annie…"_

Emily squeezed AJ's hands. "I take it he didn't react well?"

"Initially?"AJ shook her head. "He just… Went about his day."

"That's it?" It was shocking, even to Emily, to hear Vaughan acting that way. He'd doted on AJ, pushed her when he knew she could do better, comforted her when she needed it. Emily had been sure that despite the echelon of life Vaughan came from, he'd be excellent for her daughter.

"Kind of?" AJ replied. She dug into the pocket of her jeans and withdrew a ring.

Emily didn't need to ask what it was. "When did he give you that?"

"Last night. I found out I was pregnant on Thursday."

"What did he say?" Emily questioned gently.

AJ sniffled. "That we needed to do this right." She looked down at the ring as the tears started flowing again. "I told him 'no'."

There was a piece of Emily that was proud of AJ for having the strength to do that. Rejection was difficult, no matter how strongly you felt for the other person, and whether you knew the feelings were reciprocated or not. She cupped her daughter's face and wiped at the tears. "But he's still coming."

"I still love him, Mom," AJ whispered. "I just… I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant. I mean, he hasn't even told me how he feels about it."

And she was up and pacing.

"Does he want a baby? Can we have a baby? It was a shock and surprise to me, I can only imagine how it felt for him. And I don't want to just get married because I'm pregnant. Like… I _really_ don't. I want to get married because this is something we both want. Because we love each other and we want to spend forever together.

"And _I_ don't even know if I want a kid." She swallowed. "Abortion is still an option."

"Is it?" Emily asked gently. She'd kept the abortion she had from her children, not because she didn't want to teach them the dangers of unprotected sex, but because she wanted them to make that decision rather than being terrified. If they were ready, she hadn't wanted them to hold back. Looking at AJ, she wondered if this would be the moment she broke her silence.

AJ went to run a hand through her hair, then realized her hair was a messy bun. "No," she admitted. "Not because… I know it's an option. And maybe if I was in a different position I'd consider it. But this is a baby and I have the means to take care of it." She smiled wanly. "Even if I don't have the faith in myself."

"And Vaughan?"

"I want him to be a part of the child's life," AJ agreed almost immediately. "I've seen him with Nicky. He's going to make such a good father, Mom. So much better than his own. And I don't want to take that opportunity away from him. But that doesn't have to mean _marriage_."

"You're right," Emily reassured her daughter. She paused. "Have you talked to Vaughan about this?"

"I… tried."

Emily simply raised an eyebrow. AJ was notoriously stubborn.

"He didn't listen to me," she elaborated. "I tried to explain that I wasn't sure I wanted a kid, that I wasn't sure I was ready for this, and that I _definitely_ didn't want to pledge forever if we both didn't mean it."

"Would you mean it?"

That stopped AJ's pacing, if only for a moment. "Yes," she said finally. "I would mean forever." She came back to sit beside her mother, picking up her tea. "I can see it. Forever, I mean, and with Vaughan. I can see us married, having kids."

"Just not right now."

"Not in my vision, no."

To Emily, that was encouraging. It meant that AJ hadn't crossed off the possibility of altering her life plan and considering the circumstances, it made a mother happy. The last thing Emily wanted AJ to do was throw away love because of some plan she had in her head.

"You don't know if he would," Emily stated.

AJ nodded. "The way he asked? It certainly seems like he's doing it because his parents and their friends would frown upon a couple having a child out of wedlock." She looked to her mother, eyes pleading. "I don't want to do something just because someone else wants it."

"And you shouldn't." At least not like this. "Honey, if this isn't what you want…" Emily sighed, trying to find the right words to say what she wanted without upsetting her daughter. "I don't want you to give up something you love to spite someone else." She held up a hand when AJ went to reply. "Does this need to be your decision? Without question. But I think you're underestimating Vaughan, Sweetheart."

"You think I should have said yes."

"Well…" Emily wavered. "Yes and no. I think you made the right decision given the circumstances. I think you made an _important_ decision. But you didn't ask the questions, Honey. You didn't ask him if he meant to marry you because you were pregnant. You didn't ask if this was merely to please his parents. You kept your mouth shut."

The door sprung open and both women turned to face the new arrival. Vaughan raced in, his eyes panicked. "Oh thank God."

Emily arched an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I may have… forgotten to tell him I was coming early?"

"Anna-Joy." Emily was rather proud that that maternal tone of voice had her daughter wincing. "I'm going to refill this tea." And she ignored the fact that the mugs were still essentially full. She shot her daughter a look that told her to fix things. Pronto.

. . . . .

Neither Vaughan, nor AJ said anything as Vaughan came around the couch. They stood there for a few moments, just watching each other. Finally, AJ sighed.

"Sit?" she asked. She followed when he did. She took a deep breath and picked up one of his hands. "Can you hear me out? Seriously?"

"When do I not take you seriously?" he inquired, the anxiousness obvious in his voice. "Of course."

"When I found out I was pregnant… God, Vaughan, I'm scared. I'm _terrified_. Mostly because I don't know how you feel. You never once said you were happy about it, that you wanted this."

He raised his hand and though AJ rolled her eyes, she smiled. "It's not my decision, Annie."

"See? That's where you're so incredibly wrong," she said quietly. "I… I want you to have a part in this. I _need_ you to be a part of this. This is a child, Vaughan. It's not like getting a puppy. This is a real life that we have to consider and we can't make any rash decisions."

"Rash decisions?"

"Marriage," she said quietly.

"You think that's a rash decision?"

"I don't know what to think," AJ exploded. "I tell you I'm pregnant and you do nothing more than go about your day. We don't talk about it, you don't tell me how you feel about it, how am I supposed to know what you want to do if you won't tell me?"

Vaughan opened his mouth, but AJ was on a role.

"And you _cannot_ tell me a couple of nights later that you want to marry me because of a baby. That we _needed_ to get married for the baby."

"We need to get married because I love you," he said jumping in despite the fact that she'd told him to listen. He tugged her down again. "I've been thinking about it a while, I just…"

When he didn't continue, AJ squeezed his hand.

"A baby speeds up my timetable. And yeah, maybe I'm a little traditional in thinking that we should be married before having a baby. A part of that is probably because of my parents- What?"

AJ was shaking her head, smiling gently. "It's… My mom was right."

"Uh… okay?"

"You… you want to marry me?"

"Yeah," Vaughan said. "Of course I do. Did I want to wait? Yes. It's early in our lives. But I want to marry you, I've thought about marrying you for a while."

AJ ran the fingers of her free hand over the veins in his. She repeated the words she'd already shared with her mother. "I can see forever with you."

"Just not right now."

She sighed. "Well, not necessarily. I just… I thought you wanted to marry me to make things okay, so the friends of your parents didn't… frown on us."

"No," he said. "AJ, I love you. I really, really do." He looked down at their hands, then back up again. "And I'm terrified too. I… I figured we'd have a few years. More than that. We… God, AJ you know my reputation. Maybe it's in the past but… This is all super fast, even for me. But I don't want you to doubt me, to doubt us."

"Vaughan?" she asked softly, after taking a moment to absorb his words. "Do you want this baby?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "What if… What if I'm an absolutely terrible father?" What if I turn out like my dad? What if my kids start resenting me?"

"I won't let you get a big head. Or force our kids to do something they don't want to do," she said. "We have the capabilities, Vaughan. Mostly."

"I…" He paused. "I'm still not comfortable with it but… the idea is growing on me. I mean… a _child_ Annie. A _kid_." He shook his head. "I don't think I would know how to deal if you decided…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

AJ swallowed. "And?"

Vaughan reached for the ring AJ had set on the table when he'd walked in. "I still want to marry you. Truly want to marry you. I know… it's early in our lives. I get that. I see that. I know you're still finishing up your degree and I know you want to go to law school. It's going to be hard. Really, really hard. But I think we can do it."

There had never been a challenge AJ hadn't face head on. There had never been something she couldn't accomplish when she put her mind to it. Not a thing in the entirety of the world.

"I don't want to get married before the baby is born," she whispered. "I just… I want to make sure it's what we want." Still, she sighed and let out a laugh that was more a release of tension than amusement. "I feel like this is all screwed up."

"Yeah," Vaughan agreed. "Me too. But…"

She looked at him, surprisingly shy. "We still have each other?"

Vaughan grinned outright, the grin that melted knees at fifty paces. "We still have each other."

AJ nodded. "Good. Good."

And they were.

For now.

* * *

_Oh. Heh. Hello there. Um... Again.  
_

_Entertainingly enough, I'm doing exactly what I promised myself I wouldn't do, and that's continue this series. But honestly, it's become a nice little escape from everything else I'm writing these days. Maybe not this particular scene and this particular chapter, but the universe as a whole. So to me, this is… cathartic. In so many ways. _

_So, review if something strikes your fancy. Or doesn't. Whichever. Though honestly? If you did do a read, just say something nice. Not even about the story just... something happy. Kay? Just if you're feeling nice. 'Cause cheering people up is good. And because I'm writing this for me, I don't necessarily need the nice words about what's written. Tell me a cute story about a kitten. Because I found something out today I'm not too pleased with, so the pick-me-up would be a nice thing. _

_Well, so would a review for the story, but in all serious kinds of honesty, I'm not picky.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna-Joy – June 2036

Usually, AJ and Vaughan avoided the Cliff mansion. Really, it had little to do with his mother. AJ genuinely liked Tenley. Admittedly, she liked Tenley when the woman wasn't playing wife to Vaughan's father.

Reginald Cliff was everything AJ's mother had warned her about when it came to the political crowd. He was snotty, arrogant and, it seemed, terribly and continually disappointed in his son. It was the latter that grated on AJ. Vaughan had partied, yes. He'd sown his wild oats enough to require her to think twice before embarking on this relationship. But Vaughan was everything AJ would need. He worked damned hard, harder than AJ, she swore, and yet, he never got the recognition from the man that mattered.

But, AJ also understood the importance of having this conversation.

Because she was, indeed and truly, pregnant. After a subdued brunch – AJ hadn't said a word to her siblings at that point – AJ and Vaughan had headed home. When they'd arrived home, they'd talked and talked and talked and talked. Eventually, they'd agreed that while they did want to get married, there was no rush. Regardless, she still took his ring.

She twisted that ring on her finger in anxiousness as Vaughan pulled into the long drive to the Cliff manor.

"Hey," Vaughan reached over. "It's going to be fine."

She squeezed his hand. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to be telling you?"

He smiled, and AJ could see the nerves and tension. "Well, worst comes to worst, we'll tell them, listen to the lecture without hearing it, then claim you're exhausted." That was when the wonder crept in. "You're growing a tiny human, you know."

Considering AJ had spent the morning hugging the toilet, she didn't need to tell him she was well aware of the baby. By and large, the kid hadn't given her much grief to this point. On the contrary, her morning sickness had been few and far between. But, she knew, she hadn't eaten much in the last twelve hours because her nerves had her stomach in summersaults. Still, the wonder in his eyes calmed her slightly. The idea of a baby really had grown on them both. It was still extremely surreal, AJ wasn't sure she was completely comfortable with it, but she was starting to like it.

Vaughan turned off the car and pocketed the keys, but didn't move. AJ took her cue from him and they both sat for a moment, looking out at the manor's grand windows and imposing façade. Eventually, he reached out for her hand.

"Hotch," and the nickname clued her into just how scared he really was. He rarely called her Hotch now, especially since he'd met her father, but she could understand why he did it. Hotch was invincible, whether it was her 'alter-ego' or her father's FBI persona.

"Whatever happens in there," AJ said, surprised at her conviction. "We swore we were in this together."

Vaughan nodded. "Exactly."

They got out of the car in tandem, meeting at the hood before Vaughan pulled AJ to him. They embraced for a moment, before Vaughan finally stepped back. "I love you," he said, squeezing her hands.

"I know," she replied, kissing him sweetly. "I love you too."

Since Vaughan was nervous, they chose the more familiar side entrance. It was less imposing, less cold. They hung up their coats, and switched to indoor shoes – Reginald frowned on sock feet – before making their way through the kitchen. It wasn't a surprise to find Tenley and Reginald in the formal sitting room. What was a surprise was the other couple in attendance.

"Vaughan, my boy!" Reginald boomed.

AJ resisted the urge to wince. She hated, _hated_ the mask the man put on when there were others in the room.

"Father." Vaughan greeted, shaking the man's hand when he offered it. He released AJ's hand to head to his mother.

"And Anna-Joy. It's a pleasure."

AJ, manners kicking in quickly, mirrored the air kisses to her cheeks. "Hello, Mister Cliff."

"How many times have I told you to call me Reginald?"

Every time AJ happened to be over when there were guests. AJ didn't bother to ask. Her heart did warm, however, as Vaughan embraced his mother. A murmured conversation passed between father and son and she found herself smiling at the spark that lit in Tenley's eyes.

"Sit, sit!" Reginald offered, and AJ immediately went to Tenley's side. The woman kissed her cheek, murmuring a quiet hello. But her hello was full of a mother's warmed and AJ found herself blushing at the shared secret. Vaughan took AJ's other side, grasping her hand immediately.

As it turned out, the other two were Vaughan's godsister, Elizabeth, and her husband. In a sense, it made AJ shiver. Elizabeth couldn't have been much older than AJ herself, if at all and it reminded AJ of the world she was currently playing in.

And reminded her of how much she liked her own.

Small talk flew around the room at lightning speed until Elizabeth gasped.

"Anna-Joy is that a _ring_?"

AJ blushed despite herself. She was happy about it. Very happy about it. But it was, admittedly, tempered by the circumstances. "Vaughan gave it to me."

"Oh?" Reginald pounced. AJ was not only a Hotchner, but a Prentiss. Both were politically powerful, even though the real power had mostly passed on. Still, it was quite a match to make.

"Well, that's not the whole story," Vaughan picked up. It wasn't difficult to play the doting lover when it came so easily. Yet, it still felt like an act. "I asked Annie to marry me."

The squeals that came from Elizabeth were of a pitch AJ hadn't realized humans could hit. Reginald beamed. Tenley squeezed AJ's hand.

"That is excellent, my boy! A good match! And without our help!"

AJ almost winced. She wasn't some damned prized pony. And more than that, Vaughan wasn't a piece of meat to be auctioned off to the richest bidder. Her anger snapped whip fast as she put on a smile.

"That's not all," she said and she felt Vaughan grip her hand, squeezing the bones. They weren't going to say anything about her pregnancy. Not initially. They'd book the wedding date, talk about long engagements long before sharing the news. But the vindictive side of AJ couldn't resist.

"You're going to be a grandfather."

The room went deathly silent. She knew, beside her, Vaughan was white. But AJ had a good idea of what she'd gotten herself into.

"Pregnant." The word came out of Reginald's mouth like a puff of air. "Pregnant! You idiot!"

It was AJ's turn to squeeze Vaughan's hand as Reginald leapt out of his seat. She shot her fiancée a quick glance, hoping to God he could trust her.

"Well, we'll have to do this quickly, won't we? At least you made the right choice. You'll have to be married quickly."

"No." Despite the fact that AJ's voice was quiet, it carried. She'd inherited that from her grandmother.

Reginald spun on her. "I beg your pardon?"

"No," AJ repeated. "We're not getting married quickly."

"Young lady, I don't think you understand-"

"Oh no," AJ interrupted, aware she was committing yet another 'no-no'. "I am fully aware of what I'm doing Mister Cliff. I know exactly what's at stake."

"Silly girl! You're _pregnant_! This isn't some… problem."

"It's not," AJ agreed frostily. "It's my baby. It's my life. Your son and I are engaged, but don't, for a minute, think that I've lost all logic and faculties because of it." And though she was sitting there was no doubt who held the power in that room. "I may be a Hotchner and a Prentiss, but my parents raised me to make decisions for _me_. They raised me without the archaic notions of bastard children and doing the family name proud by following what they wanted." She cocked her head to the side in a look that was Prentiss through and through. "If I won't let my own parents make my decisions for me, what makes you think I'm going to let you do the same?"

Reginald sputtered.

"And while I'm at it," AJ continued. "We're doing you a courtesy of coming here to tell you this. The way you treat Vaughan makes me hope to God he turns out to be less of a father and more of a daddy. How he turned into the man I know and love must be your wife's genetics, Mister Cliff, because I can't see you anywhere but his looks." Then she stood and though her legs shook, she locked her knees. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room."

She left Reginald standing there in shock as she headed for the bathroom, pressing a hand against her stomach to quell the butterflies. That hadn't been the way she'd intended it to go. She hadn't wanted to tell Vaughan's family anything. Not yet. And Reginald had personified why. Yet, it had felt _so damned good_ to take the man to task over how he ran his life, and how he was under the mistaken impression that he could also run his son's.

She managed to close the door and roughly grab her hair in a ponytail before she bent over the toilet to empty her stomach. Except all she got were painful dry heaves. A few minutes later, she felt a hand over her own in her hair, holding it gently as another smoothed up and down her back. When the heaving stopped, AJ opened her eyes to find Tenley looking at her tenderly.

"Sit back," she said quietly and AJ allowed the older woman to help her settle against the tub. Tenley went for the top drawer of the sink and a few minutes later, AJ felt a cold cloth on her head. Once Tenley had mopped at her brow, she returned the cloth to the sink and settled in beside AJ.

"Your suit will get wrinkled."

Tenley looked down at the robin's egg blue pantsuit she wore and shrugged. "Nothing a quick iron won't fix." She settled beside AJ and, with very little encouragement, had the woman resting her head on Tenely's shoulder. "That was some speech."

AJ smiled. "I'm sorry," she said. "I hadn't meant for it to get that out of hand."

She felt Tenley shake her head. "I'm glad you did."

There was a sadness in the woman's voice that tugged at AJ's heartstrings.

"He wasn't always like that, you know," Tenley revealed softly.

"You don't have to tell me this," AJ whispered. She didn't want Tenley to go through some past pain to make her feel better. It didn't matter. AJ didn't see Reginald in Vaughan.

"I know," Tenley replied, smoothing a hand over AJ's head. Somewhere along the way, this tenacious darling had fallen in love with her son. Tenley loved AJ both because she was good for Vaughan, and, admittedly, because Tenley could see pieces of herself in the young woman.

"Tenley," AJ said quietly. "I know how this world works. Really, I know Reginald loves Vaughan. I just can't figure out if he loves Vaughan out of obligation, or out of genuine affection." When Tenley didn't respond, AJ took another deep breath. "Vaughan will be a fantastic father. I've seen him with my nephew."

"He'll be a fantastic father because you won't give up on him."

The words shut AJ's mouth. Fast.

"Anna-Joy, I love my husband."

AJ didn't doubt that.

"I love my son."

She didn't doubt that either.

"But somewhere along the way…. Reginald started to become his father. I was raised in the same world, it wasn't my place to step in between them. It was something I assumed Reginald would work out with Harold. But he never did. So he loves Vaughan the only way he knows how and unfortunately, we're all too used to the status quo.

"But you… you are something completely different. You're enough of this world for 'approval'," and that was said with spite, "is given freely, yet different enough to fight. You will fight for him, for the man he is and the man I know he can and will be. You won't sit idly by and let him become his father. You won't be relegated to the background."

"You're not," AJ protested. She couldn't have been. Not when she and Vaughan shared such a close relationship.

"Reginald doesn't know I raised my son," Tenley revealed. "He was never here to see the volcanoes, or the plays. Eventually, I stopped telling him about them. The house was always perfect when he got home, _always_, but my pride and joy is that young man out there about to become a father." She sucked in a deep breath. "He's so scared."

"I am too," AJ whispered, clinging to Tenley.

But the older woman shifted until she could cup AJ's face in her hands. "You will be brilliant parents." She swallowed. "And, I know you have your own mother but… if you want advice, or someone to talk to."

AJ felt her chest expand as tears flooded her eyes. It was the ultimate approval. "Tenley…. I won't put up with Mister Cliff if he's going to treat my children as anything but beautiful miracles. I won't have that negativity in my life, Vaughan's life, or the life of my child. But, no matter what happens, Tenley, with Vaughan's father, you're going to be an awesome grandmother."

AJ wasn't going to cut Tenley out of her children's lives. She wasn't going to cut the woman out of Vaughan's.

A knock interrupted them and though Vaughan's face was a mask of fury when he poked his head in, it softened immediately upon seeing his mother and his fiancée. "We're leaving," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Tenley was the first to stand, and wrapped her son tightly in her arms. It had been a long time since her son had used such an informal moniker and it tightened her chest. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

Then she was gone and AJ and Vaughan were left staring after her. Vaughan sighed and ran a hand through his already discheveld hair.

"I think I left her with quite a mess to clean up."

AJ took the hand he held out to her as he carefully helped her to her feet. "You probably did."

"Hey!"

AJ kissed his cheek. "She's a good woman."

"I know," Vaughan agreed wrapping his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"That you're father's a bit crazy?" In fact, there was now yelling coming from the family room. Elizabeth and her husband were nowhere in sight and AJ assumed they'd made their excuses at the first sign of trouble. She had no regrets about making that scene in front of them, mostly because she hadn't been the one out of hand. "So long as it's not genetic, I think we'll be okay."

When they reached the car, Vaughan swung her around to face him.

"I am so proud of you," Vaughan told her, kissing her fiercely. "So damned proud."

AJ's responding smile was tremulous. "Hey, watch your language there. Bitsy in here is going to learn bad things before he comes out."

"Bitsy? Is that really what you want to call our daughter?"

"Peanut came to me first," AJ admitted as they split to get into the car, "But that was what the family called Gabi before she was born. Felt weird." She leaned back against the seat once she was inside. "I need to hug my mom."

Vaughan started the car. "Call her," he said and gave her a wry smile when she looked at him quizzically. "I could use a hug too."

* * *

Anna-Joy – Early June 2036

Emily had been honestly surprised by the phone call that had come from her daughter. She'd known they were going to tell the Cliffs about the engagement tonight, but her daughter sounded so exhausted Emily could only assume it hadn't exactly gone to plan. That didn't mean she was about to say no to a visit.

The minute her eldest stepped in the door, she wrapped her arms around her. The tension released right under Emily's hands.

"Everything okay?" she asked, pulling back.

"Yeah," AJ breathed out. "Everything's fine. Now." She glanced back at her fiancée, then her mother. "Vaughan could use a hug too."

Emily didn't hesitate to pull Vaughan close and tight. These kinds of moments were exactly why Emily had been reluctant when she and Vaughan first started out.

Aaron stepped into the room then, carrying the three-month-old Nicky who was wide awake and baby-babbling away.

AJ was by her father's side immediately, reaching for the baby. "Gabi and Jack are out?"

"Jack had to go meet a parolee and Gabi's out shopping with Aunt Pen," Emily answered. "He didn't want to interrupt Mother-Daughter time, so he called us."

"And naturally, you were happy to take him," AJ rubbed her nose gently against the baby's. "He's getting big."

Aaron bounced the baby boy gently. "It's tummy time," he said. A couple of times a day, Nicky was settled on his stomach for playtime.

AJ looked to her mother. "We could use some lunch."

"Come on then," Emily said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Let's leave the men to their manly time while we take our overly stereotypical places in the kitchen."

Aaron snorted. "Honey, we both know I'm the better cook."

"And that's why Annie's coming with me," she said, shooting her husband an affectionate glare.

Aaron and Vaughan headed to the baby corner in the living room where Aaron settled the baby down. After a few minutes of silence and Vaughan settling on the floor in front of the baby while Aaron stayed standing, Aaron spoke.

"I take it things didn't go so well."

Vaughan sighed as he watched Nicky raise his head to watch the toy he dangled. He remembered Gabi saying they were trying to get him to keep his head up, to work those muscles, and he didn't mind pitching in. He then surprised himself with his own candidness, "My dad thinks I'm a disappointment."

Aaron snorted inelegantly. "How are you a disappointment?"

It was a vote of confidence from a man Vaughan still kind of feared. He was a little surprised when the old man folded himself onto the floor as well. Still, he didn't answer the question, aware that there was no right answer.

"You know, when I first met you I didn't approve."

That did not surprise Vaughan in the slightest. He couldn't blame the man, really. If he'd met himself back when he and AJ had started dating, he would have disapproved too. Hell, the entire beginning of their relationship was a _big_ reason to want Vaughan out of AJ's life.

"My daughter didn't share my point of view." He smiled wryly. "She rarely does."

"Annie's independent," Vaughan murmured in agreement. Nicky's childhood innocence was lightening Vaughan's spirits immensely.

"But you're not that young man anymore," Aaron went on. "You're a man that has overcome personal obstacles that Annie has never had to face. She's never had to strive for our love. And from what I hear from Emily, you felt like you had to strive for hers."

That was partially true. Vaughan had tried to, essentially, pay for AJ's affection. She hadn't wanted any of it. He'd had to find a steep learning curve if he didn't want to offend her.

"Vaughan, you're stronger than you think you are. You're smarter than you think you are. If you weren't both of those things Annie wouldn't have given you the time of day." Aaron pulled Nicky's hand that was trying to put a car in his little mouth. "You've proven… important to my daughter. She's an _extremely_ private person, and yet, she's given you her trust. And she's giving you more than that now."

A baby. But Vaughan knew Aaron was referring to the faith AJ was putting in Vaughan that he'd stick with her. That he'd never leave. AJ believed that.

"More importantly, you're not running from it." Aaron smiled at his first grandchild with such love Vaughan felt his stomach lurch. _This_ was family. A good, solid, steadfast family.

"It takes a man to raise a child, Vaughan."

Vaughan's smile flashed, quick and bright. "Country, sir?"

"Aaron," the older man replied. "Or Hotch, but something tells me that would be confusing." After a minute, he spoke a again, "Look. It takes a lot for a father to give away his daughter, to understand that she's grown up and making her own choices and decisions. She's made a good decision in choosing you."

Vaughan blew out a shaky breath, then drew it back in again. "That means a lot." When he breathed in next, his nose wrinkled. "I think we have a dirty diaper."

Aaron grinned, a smile Vaughan couldn't see as he was focused on Nicky. "I think it's time you started learning the basics of being a father."

Vaughan's eyes widened. "I don't think-"

But Aaron wasn't listening. "Come on." He waited for Vaughan to pick Nicky up before leading the way up the stairs. "Lesson number one, always make sure you have _everything_ ready…"

* * *

_Quick recap because I was asked for it before I did this mini-overhaul. Which needed to happen when I realized I was skipping over most of AJ's pregnancy. _

**Emily & Hotch:**  
_Jack (March 5, 2005) – I went with the closest date of the airing where Jack is brought to the BAU  
Anna-Joy (January 5, 2013)  
Kate (April 28, 2016)  
Seth (December 17, 2017)_

**Penelope & Derek:**  
_Gabriella (August 11, 2012)  
Chris (February 19, 2017)_

**JJ & Spencer:**  
_Calleigh (September 8, 2015)  
Nate (May 21, 2017)  
Eric (October 14, 2019)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anna-Joy – Early June 2036

_PROMPT:_ _Star Trek Enterprise - Doctor's Orders_

Adjusting to being pregnant was something AJ was still having difficulty wrapping her head around. She'd made appropriate changes in her diet, and was a little more aware of how long she was on her feet but it was still surreal.

Pregnant.

An honest to God life.

It took them a while to get an OB/GYN appointment, and not by any fault of their own. Regina Noy was surprisingly in demand. The woman had been Emily's suggestion, mostly because Regina had taken over from Doctor Dan Alistair, the man who had been the OB/GYN for a number of AJ's aunts. An from what AJ had been able to find, the woman was damned good at her job.

Still, AJ was anxious. She knew she was fairly late in getting to the doctor. Beyond late, actually. So she was admittedly very concerned that something was wrong and she just hadn't known it. It explained why she couldn't stop tapping her foot against the carpeted floor of Regina's office.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong," Emily said, taking her daughter's hand firmly. AJ had been adamant about having her own mother and Tenley at the appointment. At the very basic of it, despite Vaughan's support, she wanted her mother there and she didn't want Tenley to feel like they were leaving her out.

"Anna-Joy?"

The sharp intake of breath by both Vaughan and AJ was completely involuntary. They all stood and followed the nurse into a bright yellow room. Tenley and Emily sat with Vaughan as the nurse went about checking AJ's vitals and measurements, asking her questions about how she was feeling and taking a vial of blood. They were left to themselves once everything was collected and AJ moved immediately to Vaughan.

Regina Noy blew into the room with a flourish and a wide smile. Her eyes, bright and hazel, met AJ's. "How's our mama-to-be?"

"Good," AJ said in a small voice.

Regina laughed. She was friendly by nature, constantly putting patients at ease. "Honey, you have nothing to worry about. I like to believe you're in good hands."

AJ's smile was a little more genuine when it popped out this time, but her heart was still pounding. Regina flipped briefly through AJ's chart.

"Okay!" she announced finally. "Let's see what you're growing in there."

A few deft movements and a surprised 'oh' from AJ at the cool of the gel – despite Regina's warning – a gentle whooshing echoed through the room. AJ gasped and reached blindly for Vaughan's hand at the sound. Vaughan couldn't stop himself from pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand as they listened to the heartbeat of their unborn. Tenley moved behind her son, squeezing his shoulder, as Emily brushed AJ's hair away from her forehead.

"Oh, baby," Emily whispered, the pride and awe so obvious in her voice. Despite three children of her own, and seeing numerous sonograms from her best friends, there was nothing like seeing the life on screen. Or hearing that heartbeat.

Regina chuckled. "We haven't even hit the gold mine yet," she told them. She moved the wand a little more before letting out a noise of surprise.

"What?" AJ asked, unable to stop herself from jumping immediately to panic. She may have initially been reluctant to accept her pregnancy, but the idea had more than grown on her. She'd actually and accidentally, found a bit of a bump the previous week when she discovered her pants fit more snugly than she'd anticipated.

"Down, Mom," Regina soothed, moving the wand again to double-check what her eyes were seeing. "It's not a bad thing."

AJ relaxed only marginally.

"Doctor Noy?" Vaughan asked, still on edge.

Regina finally flashed them a smile. "Looks like you got two for the price of one."

The dead silence of shock echoed in the room.

"Twins?" AJ breathed, finally. "Twins."

Regina made an affirmative noise and pointed at the screen. "We've got two arms here, and two here," she said. "These little lumps are starting to form toes, and, most obviously, two heads."

"Oh my God," Vaughan breathed. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God," AJ echoed, now reaching for her mother. "Mom…"

"You're a little further along than I'd like to have started prenatal care," Regina went on, pushing a few buttons to print the picture. "Looks to me like you're about eight or nine weeks along."

"I… I didn't think… I mean, we were careful." AJ could barely string a sentence together in her shock. "I really didn't have reason to suspect…"

"That's not surprising," Regina agreed. "Many of the symptoms of early pregnancy echo those of the menstrual cycles. Tender breasts, spotting, even tight pants that women often relate to simply being bloated."

Vaughan cleared his throat uncomfortably

Regina shot him an unrepentant grin. "We encourage full disclosure when it comes to our patients, Dad, so I'd get used to it. The more comfortable AJ is with telling you when she's uncomfortable, the more you'll be able to do to help." She turned to Emily and Tenley. "Grandmas, I'm going to need a few minutes of Mom and Dad."

But women seemed reluctant to leave, but did as asked. Regina led the way to a cozy-looking office. AJ and Vaughan took a seat as Regina gathered a handful of pamphlets. Then, the OB/GYN settled solemnly behind her desk.

"Let's talk prenatal care," she said briskly.

AJ sucked in a deep breath and groped for Vaughan's hand again.

"I'm prescribing folic acid and a multivitamin," Regina began . "You are, by nature of carrying twins, automatically in the high risk pregnancy group so we'll be keeping a _very_ close eye on your diet and, especially, your blood pressure." She looked at AJ. "Adjust your caloric intake based on how much activity you're going to be getting." Regina opened the file in the middle of her desk, glancing over the results of AJ's bloodwork. "Your iron levels look good, your blood pressure is a little high for where I want it to be, so try and slow yourself down. Other than that, all the standard pregnancy advice stands. Limit caffeine and alcohol, eat small, frequent meals, focus on fruits and vegetables. Avoid foods with high mercury or vitamin A. Make sure you're getting six to eight glasses of water a day."

Regina knew their heads were spinning. That was what the pamphlets were for. Still, she looked between the soon to be parents. "If you think _anything_, is wrong, call _immediately_. Do you understand?"

There was a moment where Regina was afraid she was going to have to repeat it all. Then, AJ sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand."

And she was scared. Terrified. They hadn't anticipated twins. Could they handle twins? God, they'd been scared enough to handle one!

Regina focused on AJ. "You'll gain weight faster than a mother with a single child, so keep that in mind. You're thin, so you may even have to gain more weight than the average thirty to forty pounds."

AJ nodded again.

"I'm going to make your next appointment for two weeks from now, just to double check that everything's staying acceptable." Regina stood and came around the desk. "We'll go from there." She reached out to take AJ's free hand. "You have nothing to worry about, health-wise," she told the young woman seriously. "There's nothing I can find wrong with either foetus and nothing I can find that's a risk with their mother." She patted AJ's hand. "Okay?"

"Okay," AJ finally answered.

"Okay," Regina smiled. "I have another patient, but you guys are welcome to stay here for a few minutes to collect yourselves."

"Thanks," AJ said with relief. "Thank you."

When the door closed behind the OB/GYN, AJ all but climbed into Vaughan's lap. Despite the discomfort, Vaughan wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair. AJ felt the tears pour over and her body shake with sobs she wasn't totally aware of.

"Twins," he breathed when her sobs had died down.

"Can we do this?" she asked quietly. "Really do this?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Vaughan pointed out, pulling her tighter.

AJ forced herself to pull in a deep breath. "Okay," she said softly. "Okay." She wiped at her face. "We can do this."

"There's my girl," he replied, but his own voice was shaking. It was terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. He was barely prepared for one child. He'd barely accepted it. And now… two?

Despite the reassuring words he was murmuring in AJ's ear, he couldn't help but think this was going to be too overwhelming.

* * *

Calleigh – June 2036

Calleigh Reid had her nose buried in a book when she ran into Jesse Humphries.

Literally.

Or, more appropriately, he ran smack dab into her.

It was the night before Calleigh and her classmates were set to start their residency at George Washington and they'd bribed, cajoled and threatened her into coming to a last-release bar night. Calleigh hadn't been so sure. She hadn't been gifted with her mother's social abilities – her brother, Nate, had not only gotten the brains like she had, but also the social skills – and she didn't generally like being out in large crowds. But Evelyn had been _insistent_.

Calleigh had retaliated by packing one of her smaller medical books in her bag. She wanted to be damned ready. John Helms had chosen her for this particular residency and she was determined to do him proud. So she'd been studying like crazy in the lead up to the beginning of her work in the hospital.

So while Evelyn, Daphne, and Nolan partied it up and drank themselves silly, Calleigh had plunked herself down at one of the tables and pulled out her book.

Her concentration was completely shattered when she was bowled over. Almost to the point where she was knocked completely off her chair.

"Oh wow! I didn't see you there."

She resisted the urge to sigh. That was an MO when it came to her. Most people didn't see her. When she flashed him a sight smile, she expected him to just walk away. But he didn't. Instead, he slipped into the seat across from her.

"_Why_ didn't I see you there?"

Calleigh blinked.

"I mean… I must be blind or something, to miss a pretty girl like you."

Irritation warred with surprise as she looked at him. Red hair matched blue eyes perfectly. He wasn't ugly in any sense of the word and he didn't seem the type to usually pay her any mind. Yet here he was. And Calleigh really wasn't sure how she was supposed to act.

But one thing she wasn't naïve or stupid enough not to notice was that the man sitting across from her, was definitely hitting on her.

She resisted the urge, just barely, to chew on her lip. Where was Kate when Calleigh needed her? "I don't know if I can help you with that."

"Well, you're a doctor, right?"

"Not yet," she admitted, cursing her heart for speeding up at the man's smile. She didn't talk to strangers in a bar. She knew better than to talk to strangers in a bar. God, why was she even there?

"Not yet? Wow. I hear it's a doozy."

So had Calleigh. But she had the brains and she knew she did. So she flashed him a quick smile. "Well, someone's got to do it, right?"

He responded with that devastating grin again. "Excuse me while I go break my leg."

"Um… Why?"

He looked genuinely surprised, then amused by her question and Calleigh knew it was probably because she seemed stupid. But there were times where jokes went over her head. She still hadn't lived down her little mistake in asking why everyone wished Kate would break a leg before she went on stage.

"Be worth it if you were my doctor," he said on a laugh. "I take it you don't get out much."

Calleigh surprised herself by not taking offense at the words. Instead, she found herself flashing a sheepish smile. "What was your first clue."

"Your literal interpretation of my joke," he replied. Then held out a hand. "Jesse."

She took it. "Calleigh."

Calleigh woke the next morning, naked, slightly disoriented and confused by the shrill ringing in her ears. By the time she realized it was her phone, the ringing had stopped. She relaxed slightly.

Until she realized she wasn't in her own bed.

The next few minutes were the quietest scramble of Calleigh's life. A sock and her underwear were unfortunate casualties of her hasty search for her clothing, yet she managed to make it out of the bedroom and out of the apartment without, it seemed, waking her companion. It was only when she was breathing out a sigh of relief against the apartment door that she checked the time and her call log. She hit redial.

"How long have you been up?" Evelyn greeted. Evelyn and Calleigh had gone through classes together in med school. When they'd discovered they'd both gotten the residency at GWH, they'd agreed on an apartment together.

Calleigh winced. "Two minutes?"

"What are you, Speedy Gonzalez that you're already up and-" Evelyn cut herself off. "Oh."

Calleigh sucked in a deep breath. And counted to five.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Evelyn exploded as Calleigh finally started off down the hall. "The girl who didn't even want to go out gets laid while I'm left to fend for myself with _the worst_ hangover of my life?"

Calleigh bit her lip against the chuckle that wanted to escape. Evelyn was very much a drama queen, but it matched Calleigh's much quieter nature. Kate was her best friend, but Evelyn was a close second.

"How was it?"

"I'm not having this conversation," Calleigh retorted. In fact, she didn't want to talk about it at all. While she was amused by Evelyn's outbreak, one-night-stands weren't Calleigh's style. At all. Ever. _Especially_ the night before her internship started and _especially_ without alcohol involved. And though Calleigh was no psychologist, she wasn't stupid. It had been flattering to have that kind of male attention when she didn't usually get it. She'd been seduced. And she regretted it.

"Oh, come _on_."

Calleigh lowered her voice. "Evelyn. No."

Evelyn, despite the raging headache and brutal nausea, caught on quickly. "Okay," she said, her tone changing immediately. "Okay. Um…"

And, they were back. "You wanted something from me?"

"Oh! Right. McDonald's. Breakfast burrito. The only thing that's going to cure this mother before we have to head in."

Calleigh sighed. "You owe me."

"I always do."

_Updated 05-14-11_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anna-Joy – Late July 2036

PROMPT: _Without a Trace - More Than This_

AJ and Vaughan put off actually talking about the twins for over a month. They both needed the time to take stock of what was going on, to take a breath and try and absorb the fact that it was no longer about one baby, but about two. And that was a lot to handle.

So, as if they were having a meeting about a business, AJ and Vaughan settled in bed one night in late July with their laptops, calendars and notepads. They sat close and in their underthings because though AJ's libido had fallen with the first trimester of her pregnancy, she seemed to need the cuddle time just as much. Despite how sexually frustrated Vaughan was – used to regular sex – the feeling of her skin against his hadn't lost the appeal. She was smooth and now that she'd started to really show, he did love running his fingertips over her stomach.

And Vaughan knew her first trimester had been brutal. After the first couple of months with no symptoms, the end of her first trimester had been filled with aches, tenderness, irritability, fluctuating appetite and, most torturously, nausea and vomiting. He felt terrible. He could only imagine how AJ felt. He'd tried to do as much as he could, got up with her as often as his own body would let him and often just holding her while she suffered through whatever symptom was buffeting her.

Thankfully, for both of them, AJ's symptoms had leveled out. She'd had a few crippling migraines, but beyond that, many of the more brutal symptoms had vanished. Which was why they'd finally settled down for some serious talk about their future.

AJ, already starting to show, rubbed a hand over her stomach. She'd been feeling butterflies for a few weeks and had taken to rubbing a hand over her growing bump. "From what I've found we won't exactly need two of _everything_."

Vaughan's fingers trailed over her arm. He smiled to himself. Of course AJ would have done research already. She'd accepted it much faster than he had. He was still reeling from the news and hadn't even really accepted that they were actually having twins. And the freedom-loving part of him was rather bitter.

Not that he ever expected to be telling AJ that.

"We'll need tonnes of diapers," she said on a sigh. "I can probably get Gabs to hand over some of Nicky's old stuff when it comes to clothes. We'll only need one change-table and one crib, thank goodness. That'll be so much easier on us."

"Hey," Vaughan spoke up, kissing her temple. "We talked about this much: money's no object."

AJ sighed an looked around. She'd been doing a lot of that lately, sighing. "Does that hold true for living space?"

Vaughan couldn't stop himself from jolting. He adored their apartment. "What?"

AJ pulled herself into a sitting position, setting her laptop on her bedside table. She saw Vaughan do the same. "This apartment isn't big enough to raise one kid let alone two, Vaughan. They need space."

"We have the office," he argued. "We'll turn it into a nursery."

She shook her head. "We both need our space. We both need _that_ space. Twins are going to take up enough of our lives as it is. One of the things I keep reading is how important it is to make sure the parents take time for themselves. We can't do that if we don't have space that's just ours. And, more practically, I can't run all the way down to the basement to do laundry. I'd have to take the twins with me every time."

Vaughan let his head drop back against the headboard. "I _really_ like this apartment."

"I know," AJ responded, dropping her head into her hands before she hissed. Her back was giving her problems already though Regina had reassured her that because she was carrying twins she'd feel everything earlier.

Vaughan reached out for her.

AJ shook her head and shifted until she was reclining against the bed again.

He looked down at his lap. "Maybe we should talk about what we want for the future."

AJ swallowed, automatically fiddling with her engagement ring.

He caught the movement but couldn't seem to find the reassurance she was looking for.

"I'm terrified," she finally whispered, used to being the first to share her emotions. Vaughan, though raised by Tenley, hadn't been raised to talk and share like she had. For all intents and purposes she was still trying to train him to do the same. "I… I don't do well when I can't control things and right now… I can't control a damned thing. And no matter how I look at my life, I have to put literally _everything_ on hold. My education, my career, my entertainment… I don't know how to handle that. The last thing I wanted was to become a housewife and right now… I fell like that's the only place I'm going." She picked at the duvet. "But if I think about it that way I'm going to resent you and I'm going to resent them."

Her hand went to her bump. "Resenting my own family is the worst I could do." She sucked in a breath. "So I've been moving forward, trying to get ahead before I have to quit." She shook her head. "And… God, Vaughan, what kind of mother am I going to be when I feel like my life is falling apart before they've even made it here? I still want my career, but I've always wanted a family too and I'm _so young_. Making this decision is torturing me."

Vaughan sighed. Somewhere, he'd known she was feeling all of this. She had a terrible poker face when it came to him. She couldn't have this kind of anxiety, it wasn't healthy. But she'd opened the floodgates and he knew that whatever he said, he'd have to say everything. Period. She never accepted anything less.

"I…" he began, then shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Annie." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm terrified, not that it's a surprise. But… I'm afraid of resenting you for… forcing me to settle down. I'm terrified I'm going to become my father."

Then he surprised them both for reaching out to her hand. "I'm… God, Annie, what if I lose you? What if it drives a wedge between us? What if we can't fix it? Look at your brother. They always look so tired and stressed."

"But happy," AJ murmured.

Vaughan sighed, but nodded. "Very happy."

She moved to him this time, ignoring the pens and books that tumbled to the floor as she cuddled against him. "We just… Have to take time for us, right? Make sure we don't get… disconnected."

"You're so optimistic," he murmured against her hair. He pulled her closer, tighter, holding his mouth against her temple."

"I love you," she murmured. "I do."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her, drawing a responding groan from her as she arched into him. He was shocked at the enthusiasm she answered with after the last couple of months of next to nothing.

"Annie?" he murmured.

"Sex is safe," she replied against his throat and she knew she needed it. They needed it. Create the intimacy now, she remembered reading. Create the routine, the relaxation before the twins arrived.

And there was a piece of both of them that wanted to savour each other before things got crazy.

The logistics, quite obviously, could wait.

* * *

Anna-Joy – August 2036

PROMPT: _Erma Bombeck - At Wit's End_

AJ was starting to lose it.

She'd been on bedrest for five days, the first of the full two weeks Regina had ordered in response to high blood pressure and one too many experiences with Braxton-Hicks. It meant she was missing classes she'd taken to try and decrease the number of semesters she'd have to defer. The apartment was getting messy because Vaughan, though he tried, was also busy.

She groaned, barely resisting the urge to lob her book across the room.

The door opening was a welcome surprise.

"Hello?"

"Gabi!" AJ thought about jumping out of bed, then remembered Regina's _very_ strict orders. Bathroom. Food. Water or liquid. Otherwise, she needed to take it easy, let her body relax, let her body _heal_. But it was driving her absolutely mad, most specifically, because she knew she and Vaughan were going to have to miss Gabi's birthday.

But it seemed, as per usual, Gabi had brought at least part of the party to her.

"Hey," Gabi greeted, stepping into the bedroom carrying her son.

AJ almost sighed in relief. There was nothing in the world that compared to time with her nephew as a pick-me-up. "Hey Buddy!"

Nicky bounced on Gabi's hip and she had to tighten her grip to make sure he didn't fall. "Whoa, there, big guy. Wait until Mama puts you down before you start wriggling."

"Mama!"

AJ watched, tears in her eyes as Gabi rubbed her nose against her son's.

"Yup. I'm Mama. Now, I'm going to put you here." She set him down on the bed, her hands on his waist to make sure he didn't fall off. "Why don't you go say 'hi' to Aunt AJ?"

Nicky looked back at her, then at AJ, then back at his mother. AJ laughed and held out her arms. "Come on, Sweetheart," she urged.

He looked back to his mother, and with one last nod, managed to wriggle his way across the bed."

"Yay!" AJ cheered as she scooped him up, tucking him into her side. "Look at you big and crawling!"

Nicky laughed and clapped at his aunt's enthusiasm and AJ imitated him, just for the sheer joy of watching him laugh.

"You mind getting him out of those clothes?" Gabi asked. "I've got things in the car."

"Jack here?" AJ inquired as she set about undressing her nephew. She could see the spit up on his little t-shirt and shook her head. "He's over a year old."

"Yeah. We're having a little trouble with the gastrointestinal tract. Pete says he's just getting used to all the different stuff we're feeding him." Gabi smiled, a bit tiredly. "Let me tell you, that boy is surviving on oatmeal and dry Cheerios right now."

"Is that healthy?"

Gabi shrugged. "Apparently it's fine so long as we're a little careful as to how he gets his nutrients. Pete prescribed a bunch of vitamins, just in case. I gotta tell you, I've got one strong arm."

"Oh?"

"He won't swallow them, obviously. Jack and I have been crushing them up and sneaking them into his oatmeal along with bananas, blueberries and whatever other fruits we can get away with. Apparently solid foods are not his forte."

AJ sighed, putting on a mock exasperated face for her nephew's bright brown eyes. "You are not helping Mama out, little man."

"Mama!"

This time, AJ laughed, full on laughed. Nicky watched her, and then started laughing with her until her laughter turned to sobbing tears. She dropped her head in her hands as Gabi rushed around to Vaughan's side of the bed, climbing on so she could wedge Nicky between them.

"Oh, Sweetie," Gabi cooed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. They stayed that way, Gabi shushing her quietly, Nicky confused between them. He tried to wriggle his way out after a few moments and Gabi sighed. "Let me call Jack, okay? He's still waiting in the car."

"No! He-"

"Honey," Gabi interrupted. "First, you're pregnant. Your hormones are crazy. Random emotions are pretty much the norm while you carry those two. Second, he doesn't need to see you. I just need an extra hand with Nicky for a few minutes. He can bring the stuff up, set up the playpen and Nicky will be the happiest little boy in the world. Okay?"

AJ wrapped her arms around Nicky, pressing a kiss to his head. Much to her surprise, the toddler snuggled down against her, popping his thumb in his mouth. AJ looked down surprised. "He wanted out a minute ago."

Gabi smiled slightly. "For the first few months after he was born, I was a bit of a mess."

AJ remembered that.

"I had _the hardest_ time getting my hormones back under control and the only thing that seemed to keep me calm was Nicky. So every time I was upset, whether he was awake or asleep, I gathered him up and cuddled him. When he started to crawl and started to talk, he was perceptive enough to know when I was having a bad day so he'd come over or cry like a madman until I picked him up." She ran a hand over his head. "He's a really good boy, AJ."

"You're lucky," AJ whispered. "I remember Mom saying Kate was a holy terror."

Gabi smiled. "Every baby's different. I think he takes after his father. Speaking of which!"

AJ cuddled Nicky while Gabi went to make the call, blowing gentle raspberries on his bare stomach while she waited for Gabi to return. "We should get you dressed," she mumbled to him when she heard Gabi hanging up. "The air conditioning is cold in here."

"Okay. Jack's on his way up with as much as he can carry," Gabi said as she stepped back through the doorway and back to AJ's side. She lifted her son, tossing him in the air a bit before perching him on her hip. "Are you going to be okay by yourself for a minute?"

"I'm a grown woman!" AJ all but growled.

Gabi simply arched an eyebrow, both at the words and the outburst. "Uh huh. Okay." She pointed her finger at her best friend. "You and I are going to have a _long_ talk."

AJ dropped back against the pillows. She hated that her emotions were haywire. She hated that she felt like she couldn't get adequate control of herself and she hated that she felt like a stupid invalid. Of course, she was stupid enough to put herself here, but that was beside the point! She wasn't some damsel to be kept! She was an independent, if pregnant, woman. Shouldn't that entitle her to do what she wanted?

She looked up as Jack walked through the door. "I told Gabi to keep you out of here."

"Uh huh. My sister's on bedrest and almost chews her best friend's face off and you really want me to just sit by? You really are delusional."

AJ sighed and squeezed his hand when he took hers.

"Annie, what's going on?"

She and Jack had always been close. Always. But despite that, she tried to breathe through the tears that flooded her eyes. "Regina said I'm not taking care of myself. She said I have to listen to my body, listen to my babies, rest when I can… It's a high risk pregnancy so I have to be extra careful with everything, and everything's going to happen so much sooner…"

"You felt like you were six and Mom was scolding you for climbing the tree in the backyard," Jack put in.

"Exactly," AJ sighed. "I take care of myself, Jack. I do."

"Then you wouldn't be here."

"Whose side are you on?"

Jack grinned. "The babies'." He took AJ's other hand, holding them both over her ever-expanding stomach. "Annie… Maybe I'm not the right person to tell you this, but babies are a lot of work. Gabi… It was hard to watch Gabi sometimes because there was so much she couldn't do and so much I wasn't supposed to let her do. But that didn't change who she was and it didn't change who she wanted to be. She's still at the NSA, she's still working at something she loves. She's still Gabi."

"It's not the same," AJ said, feeling the sobs catch in the back of her throat.

"Of course it is," Gabi agreed from the doorway. She'd put Nicky in his playpen and had a baby monitor in her hand. Despite the fact that the apartment was small, it was a trick she and Jack had learned for keeping an eye on Nicky when they weren't right there with him. Just in case.

Gabi settled herself on the end of the bed. "You feel like it's an out of body experience, like you're losing everything your life means to you. You have to put everything on hold and focus on the little life you're growing. Does it suck? Sometimes." Because Gabi had never minced words with her best friend. "But there is a choice to be made. Are healthy babies important or is everything else?"

"I can't do both?"

"Honey, the fact that you've been ordered to bedrest at just over five months says 'no'," Gabi said gently. "I know you. I know you're probably running from this a little bit. You're throwing yourself into whatever you can and you're not taking the time for yourself."

"I don't want to be a stay-at-home Mom," AJ whispered. "I have dreams."

"And you can live them. It'll just be a little later on your timeline than you'd anticipated," Gabi reassured her.

"Look," Jack spoke up. "If you didn't want the twins, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be pregnant. It was an option."

"Jack!" Gabi exclaimed.

Jack held up a hand. "Yet you're sitting here, wittingly or unwittingly doing whatever it takes to keep your life without considering theirs."

AJ broke down in sobs.

"Now you've done it," she vaguely heard Gabi scolding her husband. "Out."

"What?"

"Out, Jack."

"But she's my sister!"

"And you made her cry. Go play with your son. Head to your parents'. Do something that's not in this room."

Then AJ felt the bed shift, felt Gabi climb on with her and wrap her arms around AJ's shoulders. AJ turned her head, sobbing into the welcome support of her friend. "Gabi…"

"Shh…" Gabi soothed. She waited until the sobs had died down before lifting AJ's head. "He's right, you know."

AJ's jaw dropped.

"Crude," Gabi allowed, "but right." She sucked in a deep breath. There was a lot of her pregnancy she hadn't talked about, mostly because no one within her family, besides her aunts and her mother, had been pregnant. There was no one who would really understand what she was going through.

"Babies take a lot of work, AJ," she began quietly. "And it's… _terrifying_. Every day I look at my son and ask myself, 'what if I screw up'? I don't want to bail my baby out of jail, but I also don't want to wake up one morning to discover that he's gone." She laughed slightly. "Giving birth is _by far_ the scariest thing I have ever done."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That right now, you need to take stock of your life and you need to reprioritize. _Ask_ for help if you need it. Take the help if it's offered. But most importantly, take care of yourself. You'd be devastated if you lost those babies, AJ. Devastated. And so would Vaughan, don't kid yourself."

"But… I can do it all."

"Oh, Honey," Gabi chuckled. It was so AJ. "You've always believed that. But it looks like there are two little people who strongly disagree." She sighed. "Your mother had everything, didn't she?"

"She was older when she had me. Her career was established."

"Uh huh. And it was always the same, right?"

"No," AJ allowed looking down at her hands cupped over her abdomen. "No."

"She made changes." And Gabi knew first hand what those changes were. Emily's kidnapping was a haunting ghost in the back of their minds. "She made decisions for you guys instead of decisions for her. And sometimes, that happens."

"She changed her whole life for us."

"Well," Gabi allowed, "she was also working a more dangerous job than you want to, but that's besides the point. The point is, that when it comes to family, you make sacrifices and compromises. There's no one here telling you that you can't go back to school when the twins are born. There's no one here telling you that you can't have your dreams. We're just all telling you that you can't have them _right this second_."

"God, Gabs. I'm so tired," AJ said after a moment of silence. "I'm tired in general and I'm tired of trying to…"

"Be supermom?"

"I keep putting myself aside," she confided. "My school is important and when I'm not studying, I'm trying to organize, trying to figure out what we need and what we don't. Did you know twins characteristically come around thirty-seven weeks?"

Gabi shook her head.

"Uh huh. And everything I've read says we need to have as much prepped and ready to go as we can. So when I'm not worrying about my own education and grades, I'm worrying about how much work it's going to take to get everything ready to go."

Gabi ran her hands through AJ's hair, all too motherly an action. "Like what?"

"We're going to have to move," AJ replied, leaning her head against Gabi's shoulder. "We can't stay here with twins. One baby, okay, _maybe_ it could have worked, but two? We need more space."

"You've got the office."

"We need the office," AJ replied. "Not for work, just… for a retreat."

Gabi nodded. "Okay. So you need a new place. Dad still flips houses. I'm sure he can find something for you."

"We need it close to Mom and Dad," AJ replied. "Something with enough room for twins, an office and a guest suite. All of the information I've got says that I'm going to need a lot of help when the twins are born. Vaughan's got his own job, so he's going to have to work, but I've got Tenley and Mom. Dad too when he's not teaching."

Gabi sighed. "See? You've got a huge support chain. If you need a break, there's always going to be someone to be here, to watch them. Hell, you said Tenley doesn't do much except take care of the house. She's probably planning a whole bloody nursery for those two when they come over."

AJ smiled. She and Tenley had been spending a lot of time on the phone, and it had been Vaughan's mother she'd gone crib shopping with. AJ was trying her level best to keep Tenley in the loop and though Reginald hadn't come around, AJ didn't feel that loss at all.

"She offered us the carriage house."

"They have a carriage house?" Gabi exclaimed.

AJ laughed. "Yeah. But…"

"You didn't want one."

"No," AJ agreed. "Well, not that I didn't want a carriage house just… I didn't want to live that close to _him_. And Vaughan doesn't need that kind of pressure either."

Gabi, who'd had her own fair share of squabbles with her father, nodded.

"So, we have to move. Which means all of the baby stuff is almost on hold until we can find a new place. But we both have the hardest time even talking about it. I mean, he's a huge help, Gabs. He's been great when my feet hurt or my back hurt and he's as overprotective as any daddy-to-be but… there's something else there, in both of us. A piece of us that resents this happening. I mean… we were _always_ careful."

"So was I," Gabi pointed out. "And I had a pregnancy scare before Jack and I even moved in together. Sometimes these things fail and we have to adjust. That means _taking care of yourself_. And asking for help."

"Everyone's gone."

Everyone, Gabi knew, were the people in their family AJ had always been close with. She and Jack lived in Baltimore and though it was only an hour drive, an hour was too long for just a pop-in visit. And Kate was currently in Manassas, Virginia, teaching young children about singing and dancing.

"Everyone's just a phone call away," Gabi soothed. "And you've got friends from school here." She knew for a fact Ashlynn, a woman AJ had been friends with since their second year at Yale, was in the area. Something on Capitol Hill, if Gabi remembered correctly. And AJ had a handful of friends from childhood that were still wandering around the city. People who had been friends with her parents – and when it came to the political sphere, Emily and Aaron had been _very_ careful about who their children associated with – that AJ had managed to find common ground with.

"I feel like I'm failing."

Ah, now there was a concept Gabi was familiar with. When she'd started having problems with her pregnancy, when she couldn't get her son to calm down, when she felt like her world was closing in on her. "It's normal."

"And I'm sick of that phrase."

Gabi laughed, her heart lifting when AJ joined her. "It's true though," Gabi said. "There's no handbook on parenthood."

"God, you sound like my mother."

Gabi snorted. "I'm quoting _my_ mother."

They laughed again. Then sobered.

"Gabi, I don't want to fail."

"You won't," Gabi answered. "You won't."

* * *

Calleigh – Early September 2036

PROMPT: _The X-Files - This is Not Happening_

When Calleigh came to, she had to blink against the sterile white lights above her.

"Cal, Girl? You okay?"

Really, she hadn't even realized she'd fainted. One second, she'd been fine. The next, the vertigo had hit and she'd hit the ground.

"Hey, focus here."

Calleigh blinked and finally forced her eyes to focus on Naimi Cole. Naimi was a nurse that had all but attached herself to Calleigh's hip. In reality, Calleigh was grateful for the constant help and Naimi had a way of being there without being underfoot. "Hi."

"You gave us quite a scare."

Calleigh resisted the urge to wince. Barely. John Helms had handpicked her for this internship, and here she was, fainting on the job. She turned – realizing belatedly they'd moved her to a bed – to see him standing there, looking down at her. She knew the apology was all over her face. She'd always been easy to read. "What happened?"

"Dunno," Naimi replied, bustling about again. She slipped a blood pressure cuff around Calleigh's arm. "One second you were fine. The next, you weren't."

"Descriptive."

"Hey, don't give me lip."

And Calleigh smiled. One of the reasons she like Naimi so much was because she didn't put up with anything.

"How have you been feeling?"

Calleigh looked over at John. Had Naimi asked, she probably would have been able to lie her way through. Somehow. But her conscience refused to let her lie to John. "Not the greatest," she admitted.

"Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Eating, sleeping, drinking," she agreed, and that was the truth. Calleigh had always been fastidious about those kinds of things.

Naimi and John exchanged a glance.

"Your last period?"

"Uh…" Oh God. Her eyes widened. "You don't think… John, I can't…"

He reached out for her hand. "We're running a full blood panel." He paused. "I take it you didn't know?"

"I… I didn't think about it," Calleigh admitted, gripping Naimi's hand tightly when she removed the cuff. "It's a demanding internship. I just assumed the stress had thrown me off." It had happened before. Calleigh had been the least regular woman she knew when it came to her menstrual cycle.

John squeezed her hand. "Is it a possibility, Calleigh?"

Calleigh, honestly, wasn't so sure of the answer. It was always a possibility, wasn't it? Despite precautions, despite careful planning, it happened. Her cousin was a testament to that. Vaughan and AJ had always been careful and yet, AJ was currently pregnant. "I don't know."

"Have you been sexually active?"

Calleigh couldn't stop her wince. This was so intensely awkward. He was her attending, he'd picked her for the program... he wasn't even her GP, let alone a qualified OB/GYN. He was a freaking trauma doctor. "Not for months."

But she knew what she didn't say. It could be a possibility. She had been sexually active. She saw Naimi swallow thickly. Even John seemed anxious and she couldn't blame them. How the hell was she going to deal with a pregnancy and her internship? How was she going to balance the demands of both?

Calleigh felt the tears pooling in her eyes as John squeezed her hand again. "Is there someone you want to call?"

She wanted to call Kate. But her best friend lived in New York. By the time the news came back, Kate would barely be on the road. Her mother was an option, but Calleigh wasn't sure she wanted her mother to know she'd made such a stupid mistake. Yet, she knew she had an important decision to make, and one that was not going to be easy. As much as she liked Naimi, Calleigh knew she didn't take the same comfort in the other woman that she would need for the potential life-changing news.

"Evelyn," she said finally. "Just... Evelyn."

Naimi patted her hand as she headed out to the nurse's station to page Evelyn.

"Calleigh," John began.

Calleigh couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" the elder doctor replied.

"This shouldn't have happened. This... God, John, what am I going to do?"

John Helms was no idiot. He'd met Calleigh years ago when they'd collaborated on a project he was working on. She had a good head on her shoulders, but she was young. Not in the immature sense, but literally. She was a child genius, and had grown up to be an adult genius. Compared to the others in the program, she was a baby. But she had ambition in spades and John had seen so much potential in her. When he'd discovered she'd chosen med school he'd started luring her into applying to the GWH internship. She could have gone anywhere, but John had wanted her there. So much so that he'd stepped back when her application came up in the selection process. He wasn't going to endanger her chances by tainting the proverbial pool.

But, she was young. And the last thing he'd wanted to see was her losing herself to the job. Trauma was a difficult game at the best of times and he wanted to avoid Calleigh getting lost in the shuffle at all costs. Too many trauma doctors burned out too early and Calleigh could have a thriving career.

Of course, a child would put a damper on that. They took work, attention, affection and while John didn't, for a second, begrudge the women who chose to start families, he knew for Calleigh it was early. Very early. And unexpected.

"You're going to make choices," he replied quietly. It wasn't the first time Calleigh had looked to him for advice. Unfortunately, he had very little he could offer her. "Look, I wanted you here. You've got talent, Calleigh and a hell of a lot of potential. I don't want you to sacrifice that."

The tears started to slip down Calleigh's face and John sighed. "But, this isn't my decision to make." He held her hand tightly. "You're young, Cal. You've got time. You can raise a kid, take your time with your internship. You don't have to be the world's best doctor tomorrow."

"It's demanding."

"Of course it's demanding. And maybe you'll miss a few shifts, maybe you'll have to take a few days off. But when you're here, Cal, one hundred percent, you know you're the best."

Calleigh swallowed.

"In three months, you've never faltered. Sure, you've been sick, you've been a little under the weather, but that hasn't knocked you off your game in the slightest. I'm not going to fire you because you're pregnant."

God. He'd actually said it. Calleigh felt her stomach revolt and swallowed thickly. Before she could reply, Evelyn burst in the room.

"What's going on? Everything okay?"

John left it to Calleigh to reply.

"I don't know," the blond admitted.

"You don't know," Evelyn repeated. "Well start with why the hell you're lying in a hospital bed. Our hospital bed."

"I had a... mishap?"

"Is this about how sick you've been lately?"

Calleigh closed her eyes briefly. She lived with a damned med student. Of course Evelyn would notice when something was off.

"She fainted," Naimi offered traitorously. "Face planted into the floor."

Evelyn eyed Calleigh speculatively. "Know what's wrong yet?"

Calleigh looked down at the bed, picking at a loose thread in the blankets. "They think I might be pregnant."

God, now she'd said the word.

"Pregnant." Evelyn dropped to the bed on the opposite side of John. "Honest to goodness bun in the oven."

Calleigh winced. "Can you not say it like that? I hate those phrases."

"You okay?"

And Calleigh sniffled. It was the first time anyone had genuinely asked how she was feeling about the whole thing. "I don't know."

"Call your mom?" Evelyn had met JJ on a couple of occasions.

"I, um... I want to be sure," Calleigh replied. "I don't want to..." She didn't know what her parents' reaction would be, but she wasn't positive it was going to be happy either. She was the good child, the angel child, the child who didn't run out and sow her wild oats. She left that in her brother's extremely capable hands. She studied, she worked hard, she didn't have one-night-stands with strangers.

She didn't get pregnant.

She caught her breath when a nurse poked her head in, smiling gently. "Results," she said and though Calleigh hadn't worked with the woman too often, she seemed concerned. "Feeling better?"

"Physically?" Calleigh responded. "Yeah."

John took the file and flipped it open. His eyes were somber when they met Calleigh's. "They're positive," he said softly. "You're pregnant."

* * *

_Anyone ask for a chapter that's a mile and a half long? Because I think your wish was just answered. It measures at over 5000 words. Something like 5650. Which is _long_._

_As I'm sure you guys can see, I've had to do some revamping. If you haven't gone back to read the first three again, I might suggest it, simply so that you see the changes. I realized I was skimming over _a lot_ of AJ's pregnancy and focusing more on Calleigh's, which is unfair in two respects. One, I love AJ. So much. And two, the two stories are remarkably similar while being totally different and I'd be doing each of them a disservice to not flesh them out. _

_I'm going to "apologize" per se, for the number of original characters that are going to get thrown in here. People like Regina Noy, and Naimi and John, and Pete (who, though I never let you guys in on this secret, is the pediatrician for Nicky and probably the rest of the children too). As a suggestion, you may want to keep a pad of paper handy. I'll try and make sure that it's all clear as I write it, or remind you of who they are if we've been away from them for a while, but a lot of this is on you. Which, in a way, kind of sucks. Part of me feels like I should be posting some sort of character table somewhere so you guys can keep track. Too bad this site doesn't support tables. _

_Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! And if someone can PM me and let me know who the legs were in Rossi's office that they showed in the trailer for the finale, I'd appreciate it. It's the only piece of the episode I want to know right now, before I buckle down and watch this season. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Calleigh – September 2036

Calleigh felt like ass.

Usually, she didn't like crass words, but there was really no other way for her to explain how she felt. She was exhausted, she was _definitely_ overworked – a side-effect of being an intern – and she felt like she could sleep for a decade.

Of course, she didn't have that luxury.

Instead, she took a quick break and headed down the street. She needed to get out of the hospital. She barely made it through the door before she plunked down in the nearest chair. She just couldn't take another step.

"You look like you could use this."

Calleigh looked up at the man who set the coffee mug in front of her and sighed. It smelled _so good_. "I wish I could."

He arched an eyebrow. "What can I get you?"

"Tea?"

"Oh, I see. You're one of _those_."

Calleigh's head shot up with the makings of an exhausted glare.

"Honey, I'm sure that works on… well, I have no idea who it works on. But it's not a glare that's working on me."

Calleigh's head dropped to the folded arms on the table. She heard him walk away and thought for sure he was just going to leave her be. She heard shuffling, pouring, but refused to raise her head. But curiosity got the better of her when she heard the scraping of the chair across from her.

He slid a mug of tea her way. "Tell ol' Glen what's wrong."

Calleigh raised her head again, unable to stop the suspicion threading through her. Her family was made up of FBI agents, it was in her blood. "Is this an awkward attempt to hit on me? Or kidnap me?"

"I'm not going to ask where that second one came from," he said, a little shocked. He settled quickly though. "And, though you may be absolutely gorgeous, you are not my type."

"Not your type?" Calleigh asked, brow knitting. "Chalk it up to exhaustion, but I'm confused. If you think I'm gorgeous… isn't that every guy's type?"

Glen laughed slightly. "If the guy likes girls."

"Oh!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Oh!"

"Exactly. Now spill."

She sighed, tucking a blond strand behind her ear. "I'm pregnant."

Glen cocked his head to the side. "That sounds like happy news."

"The father was some guy I met at a bar. I don't remember much about him, to be honest."

"Black out night. You know that's rape?"

Calleigh laughed at the absurdity of it all. "My parents work for the FBI. I know it's rape. But I wasn't drunk. I hadn't had anything to drink."

"And you don't remember him?"

"I didn't try to remember him," Calleigh admitted. "I didn't think much of it, you know? I started my internship at GWH the day after-"

"Oooh! A doctor!"

Calleigh laughed, a true laugh that made her feel warm. "Yeah. Hopefully."

"And you're what, twelve?"

She laughed again, though part of her felt like she needed to take offense. "Old enough."

"That sounds like something old people say. Come on, Girl. You look like you should be fresh out of college," Glen said. If he was straight, he decided, he'd totally be hitting on her. Whoever she was, she was beautiful. Even exhausted, even with the weight of the world on her shoulders, there was something about her that screamed she just wanted to be taken care of. Not kept, just to have someone to shoulder some of her burdens.

"I'm a genius," Calleigh finally answered him, after considering him a moment. "And I mean true genius."

"IQ genius?"

Calleigh just nodded. She was high enough that some considered her a genius, but she'd read voraciously when the test had come down about the designation. Results had been a bit mixed. "I did high school like a normal teenager but rocketed through my post-secondary degrees. I'm the youngest intern at GWH by a long shot."

Glen whistled. "I assume this is all part and parcel?"

Calleigh, finally having deemed her tea cool enough to sip, brought it to her mouth. When she set it down, she met his eyes. "Being an intern is hard work. I'm almost constantly on my feet, I don't get a lot of breaks, and the closest thing you get to food is the cafeteria and I'm not sure that's exactly the food I'm supposed to be eating. I'm not sleeping, mostly because I'm worrying about what my family's going to say when the find out, and I'm doing everything I can to stay afloat right now." She sighed. "How do I raise a child single-handedly and become a brilliant trauma surgeon?"

Glen knew this was sketchy territory. "Don't take this the wrong way," he finally began. "But you have time to have a family."

Calleigh dropped her head into her hands again, inhaling the peppermint scent of the tea. "I know. I just… I'm training to save lives. How can I… I don't know if I can."

"But you've thought about it." Glen saw people in his coffee shop every day. He knew the look, knew the type. Maybe it wasn't values at all, but a need. She was in here, by herself, talking to a stranger. Glen found himself wondering if she talked to anyone else.

She blew out a breath. "I thought _very hard_ about the decision. I can barely take care of myself let alone a kid, you know?"

"There's a but," Glen prompted.

"Yeah. _But_ I have an awesome family. They don't know yet, I haven't had a chance to tell them between shifts, but my aunt and uncle already look after my cousins' kids. My mom's been thinking of retiring for a while now, starting up her own little PR firm or something fun like that. The work they do… I think she could use the bright spot."

"The baby or the retirement?"

"Both?" Calleigh replied, and it was a question.

Glen leaned forward. If he was going to put his foot in it, even bringing up an abortion would have done it. So he was a little less inhibited now. "Are you making the decision for yourself or for your mother?"

"I don't know," Calleigh admitted. "Right now, I'm trying to get my head around how I'm supposed to take care of myself when my job requires me to, essentially, not."

"The hospital knows?"

"Yeah. My attending and my OB/GYN are friends." She sighed. She usually wasn't the type to spill her guts to a stranger, but she was at a loss. She was still terrified to talk to her parents and despite the fact that Kate was less than an hour away, Calleigh was reluctant to dump something like this on her while she was still recovering.

"And they're not taking it easy?"

Calleigh blew out another breath. "John, my attending, all but asked for me to be part of the program. Neither of us wants our objectivity to come into question and I sure as anything don't want to be linked to an attending. I want to get through on what I can do-"

"And you're afraid if he shows partiality, the rest of your little interns will start thinking you're not as good as you say you are."

"Exactly." She groaned as her pager beeped and she pulled it off her belt. She just wanted a few minutes!

"Ah, sick person calling," Glen said with a small grin. There was surprising worry in his eyes as he took her mug back. "Let me get you a fresh one, on the house."

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Yeah, you can. And you will. I'll get you a sandwich while I'm at it."

And Calleigh couldn't help the smile that blossomed over her face. She stood and followed him to the counter, leaning down on it. "Glen, right?"

He nodded as he slid the tea bag in a carry out cup and turned to the sandwiches. He hummed as he tried to make his decision. "How do you feel about roast beef?"

Calleigh paused a moment, taking in the thought. "It doesn't make me nauseous to think about."

"Good then." He placed it on the counter in front of her. "You take care of yourself, okay? And stop in, whenever you need an ear."

"Thanks," she said with genuine sincerity. Then she turned and headed back out to the street. She felt better, even though the conversation had been so short. She could tell there was a little spring in her step as she headed back to the hospital, sipping the tea.

* * *

Vaughan – Late September 2036

"Now _this_ is a night out!"

Vaughan chuckled at Landon's enthusiastic response. The guys of the BAU had countered AJ's baby shower with a night on the town. Kate was going to be pissed when they sent Landon home, but the boy was having a good time.

And so, in fact, was Vaughan.

It was nice to get out of the apartment. He loved AJ, adored her, and was excited to meet his sons – they'd found out last week that the twins were both boys – but Jack had been right when he'd said even Vaughan needed time out. Contrary to what AJ thought, he'd been keeping close tabs on her and on how she took care of herself. And he worried.

He worried a lot. He'd looked into complication, problems, possible diseases that could be harmful to AJ and the baby and it was an unfortunately terrifying list. So much could go wrong, he'd realized, that could result in losing the babies and AJ. It had taken him a long time to believe that short of locking her in their room and never letting her out, there wasn't going to be a moment's peace of mind until those two little boys were in the world.

"Hey."

Vaughan looked up as Jack settled beside him. The rest of the boys mingled, Nate hustling a group of biker boys at darts, Chris flirting at the bar with a rather stunning blond and even Eric was getting his groove on to the nineties inspired music. Seth was in deep discussion with a couple of guys over whether the Patriots were better than the Steelers and if the Redskins even had a chance of hitting close to the SuperBowl. Since Landon was quite obviously bordering on plastered, Vaughan welcomed discussion with his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"How are you holding up?"

Vaughan was silent for a moment, considering which answer he wanted to give. Most of the time, he went with the stereotype of the almost-father that had been utterly terrified by the idea of one kid, let alone two, but it had grown on him. But this was Jack and the man had the uncanny ability of being able to wheedle anything out of anybody.

"I don't know," Vaughan finally answered, going with the truth.

"Normal," Jack said, leaning back against the worn leather. Because there were so many of them, they'd gone with a booth. Not that it mattered now. "I remember being absolutely terrified before Nicky was born."

Vaughan swallowed. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jack replied, taking a pull of his beer.

"Get over it."

"I haven't."

Vaughan's eyes widened.

"Look," Jack began, "being a parent is… I don't even know how to put it into words. It's the easiest and the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. Or at least, it is for me."

And Jack worked with parolees all day.

"Because what you get, is this little life that is utterly dependent on you. Completely. For the first little while, neither of them will be able to open their eyes. It's a lot of responsibility and there's no real handbook." Jack shrugged, looking down into his beer. "I mean, there's baby books. They tell you what diapers to use, which appliances you'll need, that kind of thing. But nothing tells you how to stop them from crying at three in the morning. Nothing tells you what their personalities are. Nothing tells you what they'll like and what they won't, what they'll do and what they won't. I'm learning, a lot is all about faith. In yourself, in your significant other and in your kid."

Vaughan blew out a heavy breath. "Wise words."

"And Nick's just a year. But you learn. Gabs already has his cries figured out. She had them down in three weeks, the damned overachiever."

Both men laughed.

"My point is… you learn. You get dumped in the deep end and you don't know how to swim, you have nothing to float on but… You learn. And when you can't figure it out, there's a ton of people out there who have gone through the same things you have. Gabs is a member on a whole host of mother chat boards in case we have a problem with Nicky we can't solve. That is, of course, after checking with the fam."

"You guys are really close," Vaughan said looking down into his beer. He'd always known that, from the minute he'd met the Hotchners, the Garcia-Morgans and the Reids.

Jack shrugged. "Our parents are really close. So we all spent a lot of time together growing up. Every birthday, every holiday, every Sunday… sometimes I don't know what I'd do without them. And not just Mom and Dad and AJ and Kate and Seth… all of them. Aunt Jen taught me how to shoot. Uncle Derek helps me out when I hit a particularly tough case. Aunt Pen has the greatest parenting advice in the world…" He looked to Vaughan. "You're a part of that now."

Vaughan blew out another breath. "Do you have any idea how scary that is?"

"No," Jack admitted honestly. "I've never had to worry about it. It's just… always been there."

"Exactly. I…"

Jack just waited patiently. He'd learned that was best, even to get through to the toughest of criminals. Especially ones he knew were not used to sharing.

"I worry about it," Vaughan finally said, wondering if it was stress or alcohol loosening his tongue. "I'm not used to being part of a family. Not like you guys." He laughed slightly. "I'm still terrified about Thanksgiving and Christmas. I don't understand the loud, boisterous stuff… It still feels new."

"Like you said, you're not used to it," Jack shrugged. "And with the way you work, it's going to be a while yet. But Annie is."

"I know," Vaughan said. "She's… God, Jack, she's a rock star. I don't know how she manages to keep it all straight."

"Annie's got a head on her shoulders, that's for sure."

Vaughan paused for a moment. "I want to make her dreams come true."

"It's the best line a brother can ask for."

Vaughan looked down at the scarred table. "I don't know if I can."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"You know what the nicest thing my dad ever said to me was?" Vaughan asked suddenly. "Not bad."

Jack was thankful Vaughan was still staring at the tabletop. The shock that washed across his face was an emotion he couldn't hide.

"Not bad." Vaughan nodded. "I could move mountains and that's the best I would get. How am I supposed to be a father with that kind of role model? How am I supposed to help Annie, to work with her, when my father barely acknowledges my mother? Oh, he plays at it well, but if it wouldn't be an absolute public disaster, my mother probably would have left him by now. It's why we're looking for a place with a separate suite for her. And I'm going to have _two_. Two sons that are going to look to me for advice, that I already love but… I'm not sure if I can love them the right way."

Jack opened his mouth, but closed it when Vaughan held up a hand.

"Yeah, there's no right or wrong way to love your kids but…" God, the pain still ran deep. Vaughan had thought he'd thrown it all out the window, that he'd be able to handle it all, that his father didn't haunt him anymore.

"Annie wouldn't be with you if she didn't believe in you," Jack said, aware Vaughan probably knew everything he was about to say. Still, before they'd had Nicky, Jack had been in a similar predicament. Both his father and his Uncle Derek had plunked him down to tell him Gabi trusted him, trusted in him. He should do the same.

"Annie… despite a couple of missteps, has good taste and excellent perception when it comes to people. She's good, Vaughan and she loves you. And she's had 'good' role models growing up. She's still close with Mom and the Aunts. She believes you can do it."

"Does anyone else?" Vaughan asked.

"Mom, for one," Jack replied without hesitation. "Gabi definitely does or she'd have flayed you alive." He shrugged. "Man, the whole family does. They're not quiet when they disapprove."

Vaughan chuckled, then sipped his beer. "This was supposed to be a night of relaxation."

Jack shrugged. Then pondered. Finally, he said, "Remember when Annie was on bed rest? About a month ago?"

Vaughan nodded. He remembered every moment his fiancée was ordered to stay in bed. He always worried more when she was.

"Gabi and I went over. It was Gabi's birthday, she couldn't make it, so we kind of brought the birthday to her."

AJ had told him about it, so Vaughan continued to nod.

"She broke down in tears."

"What?" Vaughan's head shot up like cannon fire.

"Well, she freaked out really. I wasn't much help, but I'm the brother, so I'm allowed to give her the kick in the pants no one else will."

Vaughan's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! I didn't hurt her! Just bluntly told her to grow up." Jack grinned unrepentantly. "Look, the point I'm trying to make is that she was a lot better when Gabi and I left. Sometimes, the best way to relax is to let it all out." He held up a hand when Vaughan opened his mouth. "Yeah, okay, you're not used to it. But even Annie'll tell you bottling things up is the worst you can do. Eventually, it explodes and all over someone you care deeply about. If you're lucky, that person loves you enough that it doesn't hurt. But that isn't always the case."

"You're saying I should talk about it."

Jack let his eyes wander back out over the bar. "I'm saying if you've got something to say, don't just lock it up and throw away the key. I know talking out your problems is stereotypically a girl thing but it helps. Someone always knows the right questions to ask or the right thing to say, you just have to find that person."

Vaughan sighed. "Fatherhood's made you a sap."

Jack pounded a hand on Vaughan's back. "And just think, it'll do the same to you in three months."

* * *

Anna-Joy – Late September 2036

Though her baby shower had netted most of the smaller things they'd need – thought Tenley had presented AJ with a picture of a gorgeous ebony crib and the promise that two of them were waiting in storage at Emily and Aaron's when they were ready – AJ knew there were still a handful of things on her list to worry about. So, with Gabi, Aunt Pen, Aunt Jen her mother and Kate in tow, AJ's post-Sunday brunch afternoon was spent weaving in and out of stores.

And essentially indulging herself.

She'd been on and off bed rest since five months, even though she'd been taking spectacular care of herself after the August debacle. So she was taking full advantage of the fact that Regina had told her she didn't have to be a prisoner in her own home to enjoy the gorgeous fall air. And now that they'd found the stroller and carriers at Giggle in Friendship Village that AJ liked and felt comfortable with, they'd taken to wandering. That was when AJ spotted it.

An open house sign.

She gravitated towards it. She and Vaughan were still looking for a place and she wanted, badly, to take this as a sign. Metaphorically, and literally. She heard the chatter quiet, then stop completely as the group of them headed off down the street, AJ's eyes fixed on that sign. She stopped in front of the house.

And really wanted to gasp.

The exterior was white siding and green trim, each of the window flanked by green shutters. The gardens, she determined, could use a little bit of work and the grass maybe a bit of furniture, but she liked the charming feel of it.

"Let's go in."

She missed the looks Gabi, Pen, JJ and Emily exchanged as she headed up the walk way and knocked. The man who opened the door offered her a smile. "Hello. You're here for the open house."

AJ nodded. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course not," the man agreed. "I'm Luc."

"AJ," she said, taking the offered hand. "My best friend Gabi, my aunts, Penelope and Jen and my mother, Emily."

"Pleasure," Luc smiled shaking each hand in turn. "I'll take you through."

AJ knew the minute Luc concluded the tour, she was absolutely smitten with the place. It boasted three bedroom and three bathrooms, a den, a living room, an open-concept kitchen-dining room and a finished attic. Then den, she'd already decided, could be converted into their office and three bedrooms left more than enough room for them to grow into the home. The den was done in dark, polished hardwood, while the kitchen-dining room was white tile. The sunken living room was the only carpeting on the main floor, and AJ _loved _it.

She looked to Luc. "Give me a minute?" she asked, pulling out her phone. "And another tour?"

"Another tour?" Luc asked, then noticed AJ's video conference choice and grinned. "Of course."

For Luc, it was the most unorthodox tour he'd ever done. But for AJ, it was the right choice. Vaughan seemed as enamoured with it as she did. Exchanging a look with her mother, Emily drew Luc into the kitchen, asking inane questions that were designed to get him away from AJ and her phone, Gabi, Penelope and JJ followed, each of them discussing which part of the house they liked best.

"What do you think?" she asked Vaughan's face.

"How does it feel?"

AJ looked around the living room, taking in a deep breath. Her heart rate sped just slightly in anticipation. "I can imagine our kids sprawled in front of the TV here," she began stepping over to where she'd pictured it. "I'm baking in the kitchen-" It was a hobby and a weakness. "While you teach a little girl how to tie her shoe."

"A little girl."

AJ paused, unsure of how to explain everything she was feeling. Then it came to her. "I feel the future, Vaughan. That's what this house feels like."

Vaughan, seeing the absolute bliss on his girl's face, couldn't stop the smile. "Put in an offer."

"What?"

"Put in an offer, Annie," he repeated. "If it feels that good, put in an offer."

AJ smiled at his face, brilliantly and unrestrained. "I'm putting in an offer."

She allowed herself a small and gentle giddy dance as she hung up the phone and looked around. She'd found their home.

"Luc," she called. "We'd like to put in an offer."

* * *

_As I'm sure you incredibly intelligent people have figured out, I'm playing with geography a bit. Suspend disbelief or use imagination or whatever you need to do, just work with me? _

_And, as a woman, do you have any idea how hard that scene was with Vaughan and Jack? I'm not usually around during my brother's guytalk sessions so I doubt I did it justice, but it did serve it's purpose. _

_Hope you enjoyed! If you did, I'd appreciate it if you left a review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Write this down. I'm serious. I'm giving you the "family trees" again because Calleigh's bit at the end has _ALL _of them in attendance (and I mean _ALL_ of them)_

_**Emily & Hotch:**__ Jack, AJ, Kate, Seth_

_**Pen & Derek:**__ Gabi, Chris_

_**Spencer & JJ:**__ Calleigh, Nate, Seth_

_Write it down. It'll help you keep track. If you'd rather get the experience of the confusion (which is the point) then don't write it down. But seriously. Consider writing it down. Best advice I can give you. Count 'em. There's fifteen of them. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Calleigh – Late September 2036

Impulsiveness had never been one of Calleigh's traits. Ever. She didn't know a single person inhabiting the Earth that would use the term 'impulsive' when describing her. Reliable, patient, cautious... Those were normal. She called first, made plans weeks in advance and had the entirety of her life planned out by the age of fifteen. And yet, here she was anxiously sitting in her Aunt Pen's driveway on the one day she had off in the next three weeks - and considering her little passenger, she knew she should be spending it resting - on impulse. Logical impulse, if there was such a thing, but impulse nonetheless.

She needed advice. She was going to become a single parent in a handful of months, with an extremely demanding job that really had no fixed hours. And Calleigh had no idea what to do. Usually, she'd go to her mother, but the problem was that Calleigh had always been the perfect child. According to her parents, she was everything. She was smart, she was beautiful, she had drive and ambition, faith and a huge heart. Where Eric sowed his wild oats and flirted more than he studied, Calleigh had barely pulled her head out of the books long enough to breathe. Yet where Nate had very, very few friends, even after four years of college, Calleigh had more than few. She couldn't tell her parents their perfect girl had finally experienced a rather nasty fall from grace.

The one impulsive thing she'd ever done...

But she wasn't ready to have that discussion with here parents. She wasn't ready to talk to them. And more than that, despite the fact that logic was telling her they weren't going to kick her out of the family or do anything less than support her, she wasn't ready to disappoint them.

Then she'd remembered.

When she'd been old enough for her mother to feel like it was time to have the birds-and-bees conversation, she'd called Aunt Pen. It wasn't because Mom was anything less than an excellent mother, but Pen had, for a little while anyway, been faced with the potential of raising her child by herself. So while it had been a warning it had also been reassurance. Thus, since Calleigh was definitely facing single parenthood, there was no one she could think of that would have even the inkling of what she was going through, it would be her Aunt Pen.

Nevertheless, it didn't make it any easier for her to climb out of the car and actually go up the steps.

But, it was something she had to do. So she closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath, then another. It was the same thing she'd done before writing her MCATs, before starting her first assignment as an intern, the same thing she'd done before every science fair, every school presentation, every Reach for the Top competition... Every major thing she'd ever done. Then she forced herself out of the car.

Thankfully, it was Penelope herself who pulled open the door. "Cal! How is our doctor-to-be?"

"About to become a mommy-to-be." The words flew out of her mouth in the one way she hadn't meant for it to happen. She'd wanted to get around to it, not drop it like a bomb. In fact, she was so surprised at how blunt she'd been, she burst into tears.

Penelope wrapped her up immediately, crooning in Calleigh's ear as she stroked a hand over her head.

"Aunty Penny," Calleigh sobbed, clinging to the older woman. "I messed up."

"Oh, Sweetpea. No," Penelope contradicted, tucking hair behind Calleigh's ear. "Honey, you've done no such thing."

"I'm pregnant," Calleigh repeated, as if the two words validated her protest.

"Pregnancy's not a debilitating disease, Cal. Come on in , I'll put some tea on."

So Calleigh went in and took a seat on the living room couch, dropping her head into her hands.

"Here," Penelope said as she came back in, this time with a box of Kleenex. "Wipe those pretty blue eyes of yours."

Calleigh sniffled, but did as she was told, leaning back into the couch. "I was stupid, Aunt Pen."

"Mmm, so I take it Daddy isn't in the picture."

Calleigh blew out a heavy breath. "Nowhere near." She closed her eyes against the tears leaking there again. "It was a... God."

"One night stand," Penelope provided tonelessly. The last thing Calleigh needed was judgment, not that the tech analyst would ever think to do such a thing. Pregnancy, Penelope knew first hand, required a lot of support. And if Calleigh was going to come ask for help, it wouldn't do either of them any good if Penelope was going to preach on top of the pressure Calleigh was likely already facing.

"Honey," Penelope said carefully. "Are you keeping the baby?"

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Then, she released a sob. "God, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Penelope soothed immediately. It was hard to hear, but terrifyingly recognizable. She remembered the pain, the confusion, the uncertainty of being presented with raising a child on her own.

"Aunt Pen, I need help."

The kettle whistled then, and the tech analyst squeezed her niece's hand. It was difficult to see Calleigh so torn up. At the same time, Penelope knew that wallowing in the mistake was a dangerous precedent to set so early on in the pregnancy. The last thing Penelope wanted for that baby was for it to come into the world and thought of as a mistake. No baby, no person, deserved that. Making the tea gave Penelope time to think and plan, decide what she wanted to say.

When she settled back beside Calleigh on the couch, she set the mugs on the table and took Calleigh's hand.

"Sweetpea, I need you to listen, go it?"

Calleigh nodded.

"A baby is life-changing. There's no doubt about it. You have to make compromises and decisions and now you have a little life to consider on top of it all. It's not easy."

Calleigh felt her breath catch.

"But if you ask me? Gabi's one of the very best things that could have happened to me. Period."

"But, you eventually had Uncle Derek."

"And before that, I had your mom and Aunt Em. They may not have been Gabi's father, but they were integral in helping me to believe that I wanted the baby and I could take care of her. It just took your uncle a while to get used to the idea."

"I just... I work a high stress job, Aunt Pen. Like... Really high stress. I'm in trauma and the ER and... Neither of those are good places to be pregnant." She heaved out a sigh. "But... I can't..." Wonder blossomed over her face. "Aunt Pen, it's a life."

And suddenly Penelope wasn't so discouraged.

The tech analyst leaned forward. "I'm not going to lie and say it's easy. Raising a child is difficult work, even for two people." She squeezed Calleigh's hands. "But if you think, even for a split second that this family, each one of us, is going to give you anything less than full support then you're not as smart as we think you are."

"I'm Mom and Dad's perfect child."

"Oh, Honey," Penelope said with a smile. "We all know our children aren't perfect. We know each one of them makes bad decisions." She slid her fingers under Calleigh's chin to make sure the young woman met her eyes. "And that's a lot of pressure. Your parents are proud of you, Sweetie."

"Yeah, before they find out I'm pregnant."

"Alright, Missy, you listen here," Penelope demanded. "You want this baby. There's at least a piece of you that does or we wouldn't be sitting here. You can't go through this pregnancy feeling sorry for yourself. That'll only result in you resenting the little life in there and I think we both know that's not a good plan. Not wanting the baby is one thing, brining it into the world when you wish you didn't have it is a whole 'nother ballgame."

Calleigh tried to pull her chin away, but Penelope's grasp was too firm.

"More importantly, if you're doubting you ability to be a good parent, look around you. Hotch was away for the better part of Jack's formative years and they're both okay. We almost lost Em, but she's still here. When you were little, your parents missed things because they were on cases or off saving the world. And yet each one of us, somehow, somewhere, made it work. And there is no doubt in my mind you can too."

Calleigh swallowed. "What if I'm not good at it?"

"It's not about being a bad parent, it's about knowing when you need to call and ask someone for help. And there are at least a few of us who are more than willing to lend a hand. Or an answer. Or babysitting duties. You are not alone Calleigh." She offered a small smile. "And if you want to know what it feels like, subjectively, you've got four mothers in this family and a mom-to-be. All the support in the world is yours, Miss Reid."

"Did you think you could do it?" Calleigh asked in a small voice.

"Not in the beginning," Penelope admitted. "But, as cliched as it is, the minute they put Gabi in my arms it didn't matter if I thought I was going to be good at it. There was a baby counting on me to do the best I could. There isn't q book or manual you can study this time around."

"I'm good at studying. I'm good at knowing things cold."

Penelope let out a sound that was both considering and agreeable. "Would you say your dad's a bad dad?"

"Of course not!" Calleigh exclaimed scandalized.

Penelope bit down on her smile. "Would you believe he and your mother almost split over you?"

"What?"

Now, in hindsight, Penelope could laugh about it. At the time, there was no doubt that it sucked. Still... "Your father, as you may know, has a family history of schizophrenia which as he loves pointing out he can pass on to his children. But, your mother always wanted kids. And for good reason. She's an amazing mother."

"And they fought about it?" She'd always assumed her parents had a pretty perfect relationship.

"Oh, ho, ho. Worse than that. Because your dad didn't think he could do it. And worse he thought he was going to pass the worst of himself on to you and your brothers."

"But..."

The shock that was floating over Calleigh's face told Penelope that the point was getting through to her. "But, even your dad stepped up. And, according to you, succeeded."

"And I can too."

Penelope grinned. "Now you're catching on."

* * *

Anna-Joy – Early October 2036

When AJ showed up at her parents' front door in tears, a part of the Hotchner matriarch wished the pregnancy had never happened. Aj had been through hell and back with the emotional repercussions of carrying her twins. Emily knew, as a rule, that AJ wasn't exactly a 'sharer' of quite _this _much emotion.

"Oh, Sweetheart." Emily wrapped her arms tightly around her eldest. She looked up at her husband as he rushed in at her daughter's sobs. Emily held AJ tighter as Aaron stepped in to rub her back. When the sobs turned to sniffles, Aaron ran a hand over his daughter's hand.

"What happened?"

AJ sniffled. "Regina wants to do surgery."

Emily and Aaron exchanged a look of shock and fear.

"Surgery?" Emily choked out.

AJ nodded. "She wants to take the twins via cesarian."

Both parents tried not to let their relief show too blatantly.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Aaron suggested, nudging his wife and daughter towards the living room. As the father of four, he knew a woman as far along as AJ should really be sitting.

"I'll make some tea," Emily offered. The split second fear of AJ undergoing surgery hadn't quite dissipated and she needed something to do.

"Something fruity, Mom?" AJ asked as she followed her father to the couch.

"Mixed berry?"

AJ nodded and allowed herself a moment of weakness, resting her head on her father's shoulder. She felt some of the melancholy fade as she breathed in the scent that had always been her dad's. It was comfort and safety and exactly what she needed. She gratefully accepted the mug her mother returned with.

"Where's Vaughan?"

"I think…" AJ sucked in a deep breath as she cradled the mug in both hands. The heat burned her palms, but she didn't much care. "We needed our separate corners."

"It's surgery," Aaron agreed quietly. It was difficult, in many ways, for him to think of AJ as grown up, fending for herself and about to become a mother of two. Even harder, sometimes, to look at AJ as his engaged daughter. Someday soon, and as barbaric as it sounded, he'd have to give her to someone else. But he liked Vaughan. He'd grown to trust the man with his daughter. Still, he could understanding needing space as heavily as surgery. Even cesarian.

"I know," AJ promised, fiddling with the handle of the mug. She darted a glance to her mother. "I wanted natural birth."

Emily slid her hand over AJ's hair. "Twins are already a high risk, Annie."

"But people have done it," the mother-to-be argued. "I'm on chat boards with women who have done it."

"That doesn't mean it's the right thing for _you_," Emily replied softly. "Regina knows what's best to get you and your sons through this safely. She's done this before."

"I'd just…" AJ sighed, unsure of how she could actually explain what she was feeling. She set the tea on the coffee table before saying, "I wanted to give birth to my babies."

"At what risk?" Aaron asked his daughter. He remembered Emily's last pregnancy, the high risks and the chances they'd gone through to ensure both Emily and Seth had made it out okay.

"I'm sick of risk," AJ snapped in exasperation. "Everything about this pregnancy is a damned risk."

"Language," Aaron rebuked out of reflex. AJ ignored him.

"It's a high-risk pregnancy for a reason," Emily pointed out, getting them back on track.

"I don't care."

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. They knew AJ didn't mean that in the slightest. Stress was normal and, much like her daughter, Emily had done her own research about multiple births. She'd wanted to know what her daughter was likely to go through. And cesarian had come up. So she wasn't surprised that Regina had suggested it.

"Annie."

"I don't mean it," AJ said tearfully.

"We know," Aaron replied.

"I don't want to have surgery."

AJ abhorred hospitals. She'd never broken a bone, never been brutally injured and had only ever been present in a medical facility as a visitor. The worst had been Emily's post-kidnapping hospitalization and both parents knew that it was that moment that had cemented AJ's fear. Between that and the number of times they'd had a family member admitted, the phobia wasn't a shock to either of her parents.

"Annie, this isn't just surgery," Emily finally said.

"It's surgery for my children, I know," their eldest daughter replied, rubbing at her eyes with one hand. Tears were pooling there and threatening to leak down her face again.

"Vaughan can be there with you," Aaron told her. "Uncle Spencer was with Aunt JJ when she had Nate." He squeezed her shoulder. "You won't be alone in there."

"You know you have every option, Honey," Emily added. "The best hospitals, the best doctors, _the best_ treatment."

"Mom, that's not it," AJ croaked out. She drew in a deep breath and reached for her tea again. She paused to take a sip. "There's more of a risk of health problems in my sons. There's more of a risk of blood loss, infection, injury. There's an increased risk of dangerous blood clots in my legs. And they predict feelings of guilt and inadequacy." She snorted and sipped again. "Too late."

"You think this is your fault," Emily said.

"I'm fit, I'm young, I'm healthy. Why shouldn't I be able to choose natural birth?"

Aaron met his wife's eyes over AJ's head and gave her a quick, brief nod. This one was definitely Emily's to field.

"What if there's complications with the twins?" the mother of three began quietly. "Sometimes, babies are big enough that they're forced to break your pelvis to allow for room in the birth canal." It made Emily's stomach churn just to think about it. "Look, Annie. Every woman has a different experience giving birth. Cesarian doesn't change the fact that these are _your_ children. How you bring them into the world doesn't and can't change that."

"But it _does_, Mom," AJ argued.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Aaron told her affectionately.

AJ looked up at him. "Are you really going to lecture me on this?"

"No," her father admitted. "What I am going to tell you is that as a father, your father, and a grandfather, natural birth or c-section, you're still going to be a mother. So long as all three of you are healthy and safe, how you bring those boys into the world doesn't matter. It doesn't change the awesome mother I know you're going to be."

"You guys think I should do it." AJ wasn't really sure what she was expecting, but this circular conversation definitely hadn't been on her list. She expected support, especially from her mother, who had given birth to all three of her children without requiring surgery.

"Sweetheart," Emily said gently. "We think there's no reason to take unnecessary risks. And we want you to know that delivering via c-section doesn't make you any less of a mother than me, your aunts or Gabi."

"I don't want surgery," AJ repeated.

"I know, Sweetie," Emily replied, tugging her daughter over. "I know."

* * *

Calleigh – Early October 2036

Calleigh had a completely different problem facing her when the family gathered for Eric and Spencer Reid's birthdays.

The whole family was there, all of her aunts and uncles in the general Washington area. It presented her with the perfect opportunity to spill the beans on her pregnancy. Of course, having all the cosmic tumbles in place didn't negate her nerves. She was still absolutely and utterly terrified to tell.

But as her cousin Chris shoved the last mouthful of cake into his mouth, Calleigh knew she was running out of time. She visibly jumped when her Aunt Penelope reached out to grasp her hand. Calleigh had been thankful that Penelope had stuck close to her all night.

Knowing that this was her chance, Calleigh gripped Penelope's hand tightly.

"Mom? Dad?"

The room fell silent, which Calleigh anticipated. She sucked in a deep breath.

"I have an announcement."

Every metaphor for silence filed through her head as she gathered the tattered remains of her strength.

"I'm four months pregnant."

The crickets remained, as if double-checking, until Calleigh smoothed her empire-waist shirt over her just burgeoning baby bump.

"Oh my God," Kate breathed. "Cal?"

There were a million questions in that one shortening of her name.

"I don't know how I feel about it," she admitted quietly. "The father is not in the picture and I have no plans to stop what I'm doing. John's allowing me to keep working. I'm seeing Sarah Donovan at the hospital for all my check ups." Finally, she looked to her parents, having met every other pair of eyes around the table. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

JJ was around the table in a blink. She knelt beside Calleigh's chair, grasping her daughter's hand. "Is this what you want Calleigh? Are you doing what you want to do?"

Calleigh released a heavy breath. "I don't know," she admitted. "I… I wouldn't give up my baby. I can't give up my dream."

"Can we have the guy's name?" Seth called out.

Calleigh smiled briefly.

AJ was already piling plates around her to make room. "Anyone have a calendar handy?"

"Calendar?" Eric inquired. "Seriously?"

"Cal already works crazy hours," Kate explained, pulling out her phone.

Jack had already pulled up his calendar app. "When's your due date, Cal?"

"Um…" Calleigh was stunned at how quickly her cousins had jumped into action.

"Doesn't matter," Seth argued, having pulled out his own phone, his thumbs working furiously. "It's too far in advance for most of us and what happens if she goes in early?"

"Rotation?" Nate suggested.

"Month-by-month," Gabi replied, then locked eyes with Calleigh. "Assuming you're not like AJ here and carrying multiples."

"Just one," Calleigh squeaked out.

"Nate, do you still have your baby-friendly cookbook?" Penelope asked, her hand still gripping Calleigh's.

JJ's middle child was a chemist by study, a chef by hobby and he'd developed a handful of recipes when Gabi was pregnant. "AJ's got it," he answered, referring to the bright pink binder he'd used to collect them.

AJ turned to Calleigh. "I'll e-mail you the quick options tomorrow," she promised. "And you," she said to Nate. "Casseroles?"

"Anything you can freeze," Nate answered, looking at his own calendar. "I've got six exams, but plenty of time between studying to get some made." Then to his sister: "I'm going to need a key to your apartment to be able to drop everything off."

Calleigh was utterly speechless. She'd anticipated shock, maybe disapproval and eventually, her aunts and uncles offering to pitch in. Never in a million years had she anticipated her cousins taking such control.

"Shotty OB/GYN appointments," Seth was saying.

"Well, I'm not takin' 'em," Chris responded with a smirk.

"I can get Jackie to clean your apartment. She's my parents' housekeeper," Vaughan offered.

Kate waved him off. "I've got it," she said. "It's soothing and I have weekends anyway. And I already have a key."

"Cleaning, check," AJ said. "Food, check. Cal, when did you want to go baby shopping?"

Calleigh blinked, opened and closed her mouth a few times, then burst into overwhelmed tears. JJ stood and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, swaying back and forth with Calleigh's head against her stomach. By the time Calleigh had a hold of herself, it was just her and her parents in the dining room.

Spencer reached out and grasped his daughter's hand, looking down at the long, slim fingers. There was so much he wanted to say to her, both about the type of woman she'd become and also the mother he was sure she'd be. But he also wanted to tell her about his own fears, what he'd gone through to get to the point where he had three child he felt he'd raised well. But he couldn't put it into words.

He swallowed thickly. "Approximately six million babies are born each year."

"Two million are lost to termination, miscarriage, ectopic pregnancy still birth…" Calleigh responded.

"Miscarriage chances drop to less than five percent by week twelve."

Calleigh settled her free hand on the gentle curve of her stomach. "I'm past twelve weeks."

Spencer nodded, paused, then said, "This is something Calleigh."

Her eyes darted between her parents. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Spencer repeated. "No."

"Disappointed? I mean…" She let the breath rush out of her. "I was completely impulsive and irresponsible."

"You were being twenty-one," JJ responded.

"I didn't think about the consequences," Calleigh argued. "I twas just…"

Spencer almost sighed. Calleigh's genius had forced her into a social corner and his daughter had never grown out of it.

"God," Calleigh went on. "He showed the most superficial interest in me and now… Now I'm pregnant." She deliberately didn't say 'alone'. The chaos of only a few minutes prior proved that her cousins weren't just about to let go.

"But that doesn't change who you are," JJ said quietly. "You're still our daughter and pregnancy doesn't change that. And it will never change how much I love you. _We_ love you."

Calleigh turned pleading eyes to her father. "Daddy?"

Spencer paused. He'd never been good with words, nor really even gestures of affection. So how could he get across to Calleigh that if she was okay with it, so was he? He looked down at her hand, still encased in his, then back up at her face, so much like her mother's. Then it hit him. What had he said to JJ when she'd told him about her second pregnancy?

"Of all the six million pregnancies, I'm happy one of them is yours."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around her father and burst into relieved tears.

* * *

_**Update PSA**__: It's summer. And by that, I mean every year in July or August, the alerts go down for weeks, or they come intermittently. So I caved. And by caved I mean registered myself up on Twitter. If you've got one, kavileighanna. Easy to remember. _

_**More Important PSA: **__So, now that you know both Sienna and I have Twitter, the brilliance of my genius partner in prompt crime came up with a neat idea. There are so many pictures out there of the show, be it screen caps, press photos or photos the cast has taken on set. We'd like to set up a picture prompt challenge for July's bonus. We're going to do it via Twitter mostly and what we're asking is that you guys participate! _

_Tweet us links to pictures you find (real pictures, please, no photoshopped, altered shots, or graphics) or e-mail them to me (you should have my e-mail through my profile) and we're going to pick a bunch as a new twist on the old bonuses. We've been looking for fresh ideas and the genius of Sienna comes through again!_

_So Tweet and e-mail us your pictures, then look for our posting. Thanks in advance to those of you who send us your shots._

_PS: Father's Day prompts are up in both forums. Or are going up anyway. Regular ones should be up shortly for TV._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anna-Joy – Halloween 2036

Halloween hadn't always been AJ's favourite time of year. She'd never been one for overdramatic celebrations and the regular hootenanny characteristic of the holiday. That had changed, of course, because the first time she'd kissed her husband-to-be had been Halloween. And now she was settled in a chair in Aunt Penelope's living room, the Halloween chaos swirling around her. She didn't mind just watching as she rubbed her very large baby bump. She'd been experiencing contraction-like discomfort all day, but since Braxton-Hicks had long ago become the bane of her pregnancy she assumed that was it. She was only thirty weeks along anyway, so despite the strength of some of the pseudo-contractions AJ wasn't concerned. She had, however, spent the day napping, drinking relaxing and trying to keep the discomfort at bay.

But, after almost ten hours, AJ was starting to get concerned. The cramps were strengthening now and there was a purpose to them, the feeling that the muscles were indeed trying to push. However, the fact that she'd convinced herself that there was no way her twins were coming at only thirty weeks kept her from making a big deal.

"Annie? You okay?"

Landon Kerns, Kate's boyfriend, was the fifth person to ask her that question in the last hour and she shot him a nasty glare. "I'll be better when everyone stops asking me that question."

"We're worried about you," Landon told her, leaning back against the couch. "You sure look like you're going to pop any second."

AJ rolled her eyes, though she absently gripped the arm of the chair as the next one hit. "I'm still six weeks out. Easy. It's the twin thing."

Landon nodded absently, his eyes having gravitated towards Kate, laughing with her brothers. There was worry there and AJ tilted her head, releasing the chair as the pain passed.

"Is Kate okay?" she asked in obvious worry. Kate hadn't shown any sign of struggling in the years since she'd started seeing a therapist for PTSD.

"What? Oh, yeah, Kat's fine," Landon replied, shaking his head and refocusing.

"She still seeing Doctor Pippin?" AJ asked.

Maura Pippin had been the last in almost ten psychologists Kate had seen in the aftermath of her assault and the guilty verdict the courts had handed down.

"She is," Landon answered. "I think she looks at Maura as a friend as much as someone with the training to help her out.

"That's good," AJ said with a smile that she hoped was less of a grimace then it felt like. "That's really good."

"Considering how hard it was to find her?" Landon laughed. Seconds later, Kate's own musical laughter rang out and Landon's entire face transformed into the besotted young man the family knew he was.

AJ smiled, cursing hormones as her eyes filled, but knowing this man was so good to Kate. "When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

"Soon," Landon answered with a brilliant grin. "Really soon."

AJ sucked in a slow silent breath as the next cramp hit, more intense than her previous bout. "We talking weeks? Months?"

Landon chuckled, meeting AJ's eyes. "Months." Then he frowned. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," AJ replied, breathing out. "Braxton-Hicks are the bane of my existence." But she was starting to think that maybe, maybe these were real contractions. And it scared her.

"Can I get you something?" he asked.

"Yeah. A hand up. I've been sitting for a while, I probably just have to move around a bit."

Landon moved immediately, holding a hand out for her. The minute AJ was upright, however, she stopped at the warm rush of liquid. Her eyes widened and she subconsciously gripped Landon's hand tighter. The reflex had Landon reacting in alarm.

"AJ? AJ, what is it?"

Derek was the closest, and heard the alarm in Landon's voice. "Vaughan!"

The blond man was at AJ's side in an instant. "Annie."

"M-my water b-broke."

Vaughan scrambled. "God! We need your suitcase, a car! Get some ice chips!"

Derek chuckled, managing to grasp Landon's t-shirt before he scrambled to do Vaughan's bidding. "Down, boy."

"She's in labour!" Vaughan exclaimed.

"I am not!" AJ argued, even as she closed her eyes and allowed herself a groan at the next contraction.

Kate stepped in, reaching for her sister. "Annie, your water broke." She grasped AJ's hands. "Mom and Dad have the car ready to go. Jack and Vaughan'll go with you. Gabi, Landon and I are going to take Nicky and get your suitcase. We'll meet you at the hospital. Aunt Pen and Aunt Jen are handling the telephone tree." Kate released AJ's hands to cup her face. "Everything is under control." She searched identical brown eyes. "Got it?"

She waited calmly and stoically until AJ managed to squeak out an affirmative. Then Jack was taking her arm and guiding her to the door, speaking quietly and reassuringly in her ear.

"Vaughan!" she called out on the front step as another contraction hit. He was at her side, gripping her hand through the pressure and wrapping an arm around her back. "They can't come," she said tearfully. "They're not ready. _We're _not ready. _I'm_ not ready!"

Emily was holding the back door of Jack's SUV, the baby seat for Nicky on the ground nearby. She handed AJ in, Vaughan following. Jack circled around the car as his stepmother climbed in and turned to face her daughter.

"Anna-Joy Hotchner, listen to me."

AJ locked her eyes on her mother.

"Your sons are telling you they're ready to come into this world. You're going to be ready. You _are_ ready."

AJ was puffing, tears in her eyes now that she was allowing the full weight of 'labour' to permeate her brain. "No! We don't get the house until December, the cribs are still in the basement, Mom, I'm not even thirty-five weeks!"

"Do you trust Regina?" Emily asked as Aaron pulled out of the driveway. If her parents were scared, they certainly weren't showing it.

AJ nodded, gripping her brother's hand on one side and her fiancée's on the other.

"Do you trust her to ensure you and your sons make it safely through this?"

AJ nodded again.

"Do you trust your family?"

"Mom!" AJ exclaimed in outrage.

Emily held up a hand. She was, after all, trying to make a point. "Your support system?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll be fine, Honey."

AJ closed her eyes. What had the prenatal classes taught her about breathing? As she fell into a rhythm, she felt Vaughan relax marginally beside her. They continued in that vein to the hospital, Jack jumping out and leaving AJ with the order to suck it up and take the wheelchair.

After that, AJ knew the rest of it was in Regina's hands.

. . . . .

Despite the insanity of his childhood, Vaughan had spent very little time in hospitals. He wasn't good with people in pain and the worst had always been AJ. At least since AJ had come into his life. He'd been travelling when Gabi had gone into labour and had never really experienced it.

Needless to say, panic was running deep through his veins.

So much so that Jack and Gabi had kicked him out of AJ's room. Landon had been ordered to shadow him and dog his every step.

"I _need_ to be in there!"

Landon sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Vaughan had said the same thing twenty, thirty, forty times in the last hour. But he hadn't made a move toward AJ's room and since no one had come to find them, Landon wasn't all that concerned. He glanced up as Kate stepped into the small waiting room he'd commandeered for the dad-to-be.

"How is he?" she inquired, sitting down beside him and weaving her fingers through his.

Landon sighed. "Can we register him in the psych ward?"

"Go relieve Jack," she said, patting his knee. "I've got this."

"You sure?" It was still shocking to see how far Kate had come with men.

She kissed him sweetly. "It's Vaughan. He's a teddy bear." Once her man had left, Kate turned to her sister's. "Vaughan," she snapped in her best teacher's voice. "Sit."

He sat.

Kate tried not to laugh as she reached over and took his hand. "Talk to me."

"Seriously?" Vaughan snapped. "Your sister, my wife, is _in pain_ and you're asking me _to talk_?"

Kate bit her cheek against the smile that wanted to break free. 'My wife'. Sometimes it was funny to see exactly how far gone Vaughan was. "You are _useless_ to AJ if you can't take a breath. If you're going to freak out the minute you step into that hospital room and see AJ experience a contraction _she_ is going to panic. And that's dangerous Vaughan. For her and for the boys. _But_," she ploughed on when Vaughan opened his mouth, "she needs you to be there. She loves us, her family, but we're not her rock anymore. She _needs_ you there, but she needs all of you. She's just as terrified and she's going through labour."

Vaughan leaned back against the chair. It was the battle he'd been fighting since AJ had announced that her water had broken. He was absolutely bone-chilled terrified. Real, breathing, little humans. And there was nothing he could do to take away AJ's pain. But it was killing him to be sitting in an empty waiting room when he could be in hers. He just… Couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Vaughan!"

His head snapped up. "Mom?"

Tenley whirled through the room. "Where's Annie?"

Kate watched, almost in awe as some of the tension released in Vaughan's shoulders.

"Mom."

Tenley wrapped her arms around her son. Kate wanted to grin, wide and unfettered, but she settled for a gentle smile instead. She didn't want to interrupt the moment.

"Where's Annie, Sweetheart?" Tenley asked, pulling away and holding her son at arms' length. "How is she? How are the twins?"

"They won't let me in," Vaughan admitted.

Tenley looked absolutely appalled and Kate felt it necessary to step in. "Mrs Cliff, I'm Kate Hotchner, AJ's sister."

Kate offered her hand, knowing Tenley would accept it. Manners, born and bred. Period.

"Are you keeping my son out of his fiancée's room?"

"So to speak," Kate admitted, sliding her hands into the back pocket of the jeans she wore.

"And what gives you that authority?" Tenley snapped.

Kate opened her mouth slightly to argue, but Tenley barreled on.

"Do you have a medical degree? Are you her doctor as well as her sister? Because those are my son's children and-"

"Mrs Cliff," Kate snapped. "We've been trying to calm Vaughan down so he doesn't send AJ into a panic while she's in labour."

Tenley deflated slightly.

"AJ is a worrier, Mrs Cliff, and if Vaughan does not calm down and we send him into that room, it'll send AJ into a panic and I guarantee you that is the _last_ thing she needs."

Vaughan couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in his throat. It was half amusement at the way the quietest Hotchner had taken down his mother – a woman definitely not used to taking orders – and half hysteria. Both Kate and Tenley looked over in concern and confusion. He waved them off and sucked in a breath. When his eyes met Kate's they were calmer and clearer than they'd been since they stepped into the hospital.

It was perfect timing. Jack jogged in, looking relieved as he took Vaughan in.

"Oh, thank God, you're human!" he teased. "AJ's in what Regina's calling a 'resting phase'. They're just waiting for her to want to push. Mom and Dad have to go down to x-ray, they're pretty sure Annie broke Dad's fingers, but they're asking for you."

Vaughan nodded, then paused. "Wait. Push?"

. . . . .

It needed to be over.

The pain, the stress, the pressure… While she was over the moon that her sons had turned and she could choose a vaginal birth, she was starting to wonder if surgery might have been easier.

Oh. And she was going to murder Vaughan.

She heard the door open and shut, then the scrape of Gabi's chair across the hospital room tiles. She was already exhausted and refused to open her eyes, even to see who was holding the whispered conference with her best friend at the door. It didn't matter though. The lips on her forehead made her smile, even through the upheaval of emotions.

"I hate you," she murmured as she felt Vaughan slide his fingers into hers.

"That's unfortunate, because I love you," he replied.

AJ grinned, then sucked a deep breath in, releasing it slowly. "It's your turn. You can do all the pushing."

Both Vaughan and Gabi chuckled. The former ran a hand over AJ's head. "Gabi tells me you've been a champ."

AJ cracked an eye to glare at him.

"I mean it," he said. "I saw your dad on his way down to x-ray."

"Cal says it's probably just a hairline fracture," AJ replied, shifting in discomfort. "She should be at home."

"She wouldn't be anywhere else," Gabi pointed out.

AJ winced and shifted. "Okay. Um… Can someone get Regina?"

Gabi reached for the call button as Vaughan automatically widened his stance. The next five minutes were a hustle and bustle of people preparing the room. Nurses came and went as Regina pulled on latex gloves.

"Ready to meet your sons?" she inquired, settling on a low stool and offering up a wide grin.

AJ curled in on herself more than just a bit. "Get them out!"

Regina chuckled and glanced up to see Gabi's amusement and Vaughan's surprise. "Not only is that, by far, not the worst I've heard, it's not the worst she's said tonight. Alright AJ, I want you to push with the next contraction."

"Now," AJ snapped back. "I'm pushing now." But she didn't. She collapsed to the bed instead.

Vaughan wanted to laugh, but he was too stupefied. Between the pain etched on AJ's face and the notion that he could be meeting his children any moment, he barely had room for another thought.

Regina looked up at him. "According to her father, she's got a hell of a grip."

Vaughan grunted as AJ punctuated that remark by squeezing. Hard.

Gabi was at her head as the monitors sped up with the oncoming contraction. "AJ, make sure you breathe."

"Push, AJ. One, two, three…"

"No more!" AJ screamed as Regina hit five.

Vaughan brushed a hand over her head. "Shh, relax between Hotch."

"That's my dad, dammit!" AJ yelled. "And you want me to _relax_?"

Gabi chuckled. "He's right. Just breathe."

"Now you too? You're supposed to be on my side."

"And your side says chin to chest and push for five," Regina interrupted.

AJ screamed as she did as she was told, grinding the bones in Vaughan's hand together in the process.

"Boy one is crowning," Regina promised."

"No more, no more, no more," AJ repeated.

"Not much more. One, maybe two for this one."

"None."

"You gonna pussy out on me, Hotch?" Vaughan inquired, deliberately antagonizing her.

AJ squeezed violently and hard enough to make Vaughan wince. "I accidentally sent my own father to x-ray. Wanna find out what I can do on purpose?"

"He'll be out of your hair the minute this little one pops out to greet the world," Regina coaxed. "Let's try for ten this time."

"Never, ever, _ever_, again, Vaughan Cliff, do you hear me?"

"I hear you." But he didn't. Not really. Not when he was seconds from catching the first glimpse of one of his boys.

"Ready AJ? Push!"

And, as Gabi counted to ten, Vaughan watched Regina's face, squeezing AJ's hand back as she pushed their first child into the world. "Almost, Annie. Almost."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" AJ yelled.

But it didn't matter. The next thing Vaughan registered was the screaming cry of his first born son, Then, he was releasing AJ's hand to cut the cord and watch as they measured and weighed his newborn son. The second was swapped for the first and given the same treatment as Regina dealt with the afterbirth.

"Here you go, Dad," one of the nurses said, depositing the first infant in his arms. Vaughan adjusted his grip immediately and reflexively to accept the weight.

"Five pounds two ounces," the nurse reported. "Ten fingers and toes and one hundred percent healthy."

"And my other son?" Vaughan managed to croak out.

"Four pounds, eleven ounces," the nurse replied with a smile. "And on his way to Mom."

Sure enough, as Vaughan looked up, another nurse was handling AJ their second son. Dark, awed eyes met his just seconds before the tears started leaking down her face. Gabi had disappeared, probably off to the waiting room. He made his way over, adjusting the infant in his arms so he could lean down to kiss her.

"You did it," he whispered, too wrapped up in his own emotions to realized tears were sliding down his face too.

"I did it," AJ agree tearfully. "_We_ did it."

Vaughan sniffled, the first time he realized just how he emotional he'd become. He swallowed thickly as he looked down at the tiny body in his arms.

They'd done it.

. . . . .

Emily laughed again as she caught sight of her husband's cast. Of all of his years with the Bureau, all of his injuries, and his daughter had managed to break three fingers.

"Stop it," he scolded.

"What?" Emily laughed in response.

"You know what," he shot back. He wove his free hand into hers. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm laughing at your Grandpa war wound."

Aaron graced her with a glare he'd usually reserved for the worst criminals. It just made his wife laugh harder. She patted his cheek just before they rounded the corner into AJ's room.

"Honey, that glare hasn't intimidated me for almost twenty years."

Aaron huffed, cursing himself for how soft his girls made him. Of course, grandkids did the same thing and the minute he stepped into his daughter's room, Emily deftly handed him one of the newborns. All of the indignant thoughts fled his head as the sleeping infant's weight settled against his unbroken hand.

"Annie…"

"That's Bradley," his eldest informed him, her own watery eyes mirroring his own. He never cried. AJ had only seen him cry maybe twice. But a moment like this… it just seemed right. AJ sniffled and Aaron watched Vaughan lean down to kiss his daughter's hand. "Mom has Alexander."

Aaron looked over at his wife, at the little bundle in her hands and the glassy nature of her eyes.

"So," Vaughan spoke up, having to clear his throat because watching his sons, seeing them alive, was _everything_. "How does it feel to be a grandparent again?"

Aaron looked around at the family gathered, his children, some biological, some not, then down at one of his new grandsons. "Indescribable."

* * *

_My muse is so dead. It's the saddest thing ever. I'm hoping some of the travel over the next couple of days, some change of scenery, will help immensely, but we'll see. It's all touch and go. _

_Hope you enjoyed the intro of two newbies to the family!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Calleigh – Late November 2036

PROMPT: Who's the Boss – Another Single Parent

Seth Hotchner had volunteered to go with Calleigh to her OB/GYN appointment for one reason and one reason only: he wouldn't be anywhere else.

The close relationship between the youngest Hotchner and the eldest Reid was a continuing source of utter bafflement to the Garcia-Morgan-Hotchner-Reid clan. It wasn't that they were different, though where Calleigh relied on brains, Seth more often turned to brawn, and it wasn't that they were close enough in age that they hung out together. In fact, in many ways the relationship felt more like a best kept secret. Seth always made time for Calleigh. Calleigh always made time for Seth. It was that easy. And it didn't diminish Kate's best friend status in Calleigh's life, but while Kate had been dealing with her sexual assault, Calleigh had turned to Seth.

Seth was, quite simply, that kind of person. He put everyone at ease. He had an aura about him that seemed to broadcast his willingness to listen and his avoidance of judgment. He was observant and he was careful and he had a good heart. His classes had calmed down enough to leave his schedule fairly flexible and he was starting a full-time placement in the fall without a real set schedule so it left him open to Calleigh's other appointments. And, of course, if he couldn't make one, he had an entire phone tree of people he could call to take his place.

But, since it was Calleigh's first appointment since telling the family, Seth had made sure he had the time. That didn't mean he was going to play nice the whole time.

He had his head bent over his notes from his criminal psychology class, going over information he knew by rote while they waited for Calleigh's name to be called. Calleigh was anxious, not that it came as a shock to Seth. But the foot-tapping she was doing was starting to drive him up the wall.

"Cal, enough." He reached over to lay a hand on her knee, pressing down gently. "You're going to give yourself heart palpitations."

"You're not the one who didn't know she was pregnant for three months," she snapped. "What if there's something wrong?"

"This isn't your first ultrasound since you found out. If there was something wrong, they would have found it," Seth soothed. He closed his notebook – he already knew the information and his exam wasn't for another week – and gave the blond his full attention.

"They could have missed something," Calleigh argued forcefully. "The ultrasound tech was like, twelve."

"Cal, you're like, twelve to these people," Seth pointed out unrepentantly.

She glared. "I'm certifiably a genius."

"You read books better than anyone I know. Hey!"

Calleigh kept smacking him until he caught her wrists. She sighed, but she was smiling. "I'm just worried."

"I know," he promised. "And I guarantee there are at least twenty people who are just as worried, but you're fine. Your baby's fine. You didn't damage him or her."

"Calleigh?"

The blond jolted and froze at her name, squeezing Seth's hand hard.

"Hey," he groused indignantly. "The only time you get to brake my hand is during labour and delivery."

"Sorry," she murmured. She accepted his hand when he stood and offered it, heading for the pink-clad nurse. She was so preoccupied that she missed the dirty look Seth got as they walked closer. But he didn't and raised an eyebrow mildly at the redheaded nurse. She led the way to an exam room, pushing open the door and shooting him another glare before turning to Calleigh. Her face brightened and she smiled.

"Just in here. Doctor Donovan will be with you shortly."

Seth stayed by the door, puzzling for a moment after it closed. Then a grin stretched slowly across his face. "They think I knocked you up!"

"What?" Calleigh's head came around so fast, she pinched a nerve. "Ouch."

Seth chuckled as he stepped over to massage the pain away. "That nurse kept giving me the stink eye."

"That's unprofessional," Calleigh said with a frown.

"Nah," Seth argued. "I'm hot, you're hot, I can see where she gets the idea."

Calleigh stretched out her neck when his hand fell away. "It's a creepy idea."

"Hells yes, but that doesn't mean it's not there. And you've come in by yourself before, right? Then all of a sudden you bring a guy? It's a logical conclusion."

She shot him a dubious look. "If you say so." He'd always understood people better than she did.

"QED, they think I fathered the munchkin you're growing," Seth said smugly, taking the purse she held out to him and placing it on a nearby chair.

"I hate it when you do that. QED is a math term."

"And I just did math. People math, but that's still math."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and shed the cardigan she was wearing. It was a rare day off, so she'd left the scrubs at home. She was just settling herself on the exam table when Sarah Donovan bustled in.

"Good morning, Calleigh." She paused when she saw Seth. "And friend."

"Seth Hotchner," he introduced, unable to stop the smile flirting with the corners of his mouth. "I'm Cal's cousin."

Sarah's entire demeanour shifted with those few, simple words. It lightened, though not completely and Seth needed nothing but common sesnse to realize a lot of her patients were probably single mothers. "You don't look the slightest bit alike," she said conversationally as she set Calleigh's chart aside and went about preparing the blood pressure cuff.

"My parents used to work with her parents. They're still really close." Then Seth grinned, figuring he'd better deal with the elephant in the room. "I'm not the baby's father."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Thank God," she said, wincing when Sarah pumped the cuff to squeezing. "I don't need my child to have your pain-in-the-ass gene."

The banter continued while Sarah went about the checkup but the OB/GYN watched closely. John Helms had always spoken highly of the young Calleigh Reid, but the blond Sarah had met eight weeks ago was different than the woman sitting in front of her now. She'd told her family, Sarah concluded, and they'd been supportive.

"Okay, Calleigh, let's get to the best part," Sarah said, interrupting a debate about broken hearts, records and an Uncle Derek.

Seth watched as a soft smile spread over Calleigh's face. Her eyes had started to sparkle as she revealed the slowly-growing evidence of her baby. He moved to Calleigh's had to better see the ultrasound screen as Sarah applied the gel. Then came the wand and the 'whoosh' Seth had only heard about.

"Okay," Sarah said slowly, eyes on the screen. "And here we go."

Calleigh sniffled as she saw her little life. It was still surreal, every time she saw her growing baby.

"Looks like we're in the right position to determine gender," Sarah revealed. "What do you think, Mom?"

Calleigh sucked in a shaky breath, tilting her head back to look at Seth.

"Your choice, Mama," he told her softly. "Are you having a boy, a girl, or an it?"

Calleigh's laugh was a bit watery. "Sarah?"

The doctor smiled. "She's a girl."

"A girl," Calleigh breathed. Now she could pink names, plan a nursery…

"I'm going to print you a picture," Sarah said. "You can take it home and show your folks." Then she was handing Calleigh a wad of paper towels and making notes in Calleigh's chart while they waited for the picture to print.

Finally, as Sarah handed Calleigh the promised picture, the mommy-to-be found her voice. "Is she okay?"

"Everything looks good," Sarah promised. "Your iron's a little low and your blood pressure's a little high, but you're putting on the right amount of weight so you must be eating right. Nothing's in danger."

Calleigh's entire body relaxed in relief. "Thank you."

Seth waited patiently while Calleigh dealt with paperwork and her next appointment. Then he offered her a wide grin. "A good check up calls for a celebration. Come on, I'll buy you a tea."

Calleigh grinned back. "I've got just the place."

"By all means."

It wasn't a long walk to the uncreatively named Coffee Café, but November had been unseasonably cold. Calleigh made a beeline to the counter before Seth had even stepped through the door.

"Well if it isn't the hottest pregnant doc around!"

Seth watched the man who cheerfully greeted Calleigh with wary eyes. Calleigh had a trusting heart and he'd long ago taken on the role of her watcher. The man seemed non-threatening enough. Then Calleigh was waving him over.

"Seth, this is Glen."

The men exchanged handshakes and wary glares. Calleigh rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her hips.

"Play nice," she ordered, the most animated Seth had seen her in weeks. "Seth's my cousin. Glen will be my caffeine provider when I can mainline coffee again."

Both men relaxed immediately.

Seth smiled down at Calleigh. "Why don't you find a seat. I'll get us drinks and a celebratory muffin."

"Croissant," Calleigh argued.

Seth gave her a firm look.

"Fine. You scowl like Uncle Aaron." She turned to Glen as Seth strolled away and offered him a warm smile. Glen's was already wide.

"I just had a checkup," she explained. "He came with me."

"How is the gumdrop?" Glen asked, directing her to a nearby table. Charice could handle the counter for a bit. They weren't that busy.

"The gumdrop is a 'she'," Calleigh revealed, waiting until she was seated at a table by the window. She left the window seat beside her empty. Seth had a thing about leaving her exposed.

"A mini-you? My God, lock her up now."

She laughed as she slid the ultrasound picture across the table. "Sarah says everything looks healthy."

"Excellent. And the man?"

"My best friend Kate?" She waited for Glen's nod. "That's her younger brother."

"Hmm, so no sparks."

Calleigh laughed again. "God no. Though a hot beverage of my choice says he walks away from that counter with your barista's number."

"She flirts," Glen said with a wary wave of his hand.

"So does he."

The 'he' in question had flirted a tray out of the girl and slid it onto the table with two drinks, a muffin and a wrapped croissant. Calleigh beamed as Seth, predictably, took the seat to her left by the window. She watched as he made a show of folding the receipt and tucking it into his pocket.

"What?" Seth inquired, all innocence.

Calleigh looked to Glen, then winked at Seth. "You just won me a hot beverage of my choice."

The youngest Hotchner grinned. "Glad I could be of service." He took a gulp of coffee then looked to her. "Now that you know she's a girl, what are you going to call her?"

By the time they walked out of the shop, Calleigh had a napkin of names stuffed in her coat pocked. She leaned into Seth as they headed down the street towards her car.

"Thanks for coming with me today."

"My pleasure, Cal," he replied, remembering his own awe at seeing the little life on the screen. He squeezed her shoulder. "My pleasure."

* * *

Anna-Joy & Calleigh – Early December 2036

Why they chose to move in December, AJ couldn't fathom. Of course, then she looked at the two small bodies in car seats by her side and she remembered. She sighed as she and Calleigh packed yet another drawer full of utensils, pots, pans, dishes… Calleigh couldn't lift and Vaughan and AJ had had a blow out over whether she could. She'd had surgery five weeks ago to deliver her twins. She was fine.

Though, eventually, she'd relented. With their family, they had more than enough people to help move boxes, bags, suitcases, furniture… It was all under control. And her mother could direct like no other general before. So while the family handled the big furniture, AJ and Calleigh tackled Brad and Alex's room.

"This is a really nice place, AJ," Calleigh said with a smile.

"There's a finished attic we're going to convert to a guest suite," AJ revealed as she and Calleigh unwrapped more and more baby things. AJ had collected, mostly from Gabi, but also from her mother and Penelope. JJ, now that Calleigh was pregnant, was holding onto what she'd kept. AJ understood completely.

"For a nanny?"

"Or a grandma. Or grandparents," AJ replied. She and Calleigh had never been close, but because AJ still vividly remembered the fear of her own pregnancy, she'd taken it upon herself to form a bond. She tilted her head to the side. "How are you doing?"

Calleigh paused, not because she wanted to hide it, but because she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

"Hey," AJ broke into Calleigh's thoughts. "I was in your place once remember? Or, at least in most senses." She offered a smile. "If you don't want me to say anything to Aunt Jen, I won't, but it helped to be able to vent to Gabi about the whole thing."

The blond bit her lip. "I've been pregnant six months, and beyond the happiness of the idea of a new life… I haven't experienced one upside."

"Have you had a lot of morning sickness?" AJ asked, pulling another handful of onesies from the box at her feet. While AJ was packing the boys' dresser, Calleigh was stocking the change table.

"No," Calleigh replied. "And not many cravings."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. The fatigue's become pretty normal."

"It should be," AJ said with a smile. "As annoying that is to hear."

Calleigh laughed. It was annoying to hear people telling her that over and over again. "So is the ankle pain, the appetite increase, the constant need to pee…"

"Doesn't make any of it any easier."

Calleigh was surprised. It was easy to talk to AJ about this. It felt good. AJ wasn't coddling her or comforting her. She was just… there. "She started moving."

AJ spun to face her, eyes full of glee. "Oh my gosh."

"I know," the blond said with a little laugh. "It's…"

"Weird."

"Yeah."

AJ nodded. "Has she kicked?"

Calleigh snorted. "Right in the middle of intubation last week on an accident victim."

"No way."

Calleigh nodded. "My bladder too. So I'm trying to stick a tube down this guy's throat and I want to feel my baby kicking and I want to pee." She was kicking now, and Calleigh's hand automatically went to her hand, rubbing in gentle circles.

"Can I?"

"Uh… Sure." Calleigh blushed. "No one's…"

"There is nothing like it," AJ said reverently. She waited for Calleigh to show her where the baby was kicking, then rested her hand on the bump. "Calleigh…"

There were tears in the blond woman's eyes. "She's mine, Annie."

AJ laughed. She definitely knew the feeling. "It never goes away you know. That awe." She looked to her own sons. "Even when they're up crying at three in the morning, I look at them and go… I did that. We did that. And they're _mine_."

Calleigh sniffled. "Did you ever think you'd do it? That you'd be almost twenty-five with twins and a wedding to plan?"

"No," AJ said without thinking. She didn't have to think about it. "I definitely didn't. I figured Vaughan and I would get married in a couple of years, when I was done school and we were both settled, and maybe by the time I was thirty I'd start thinking about kids."

"I don't even have a boyfriend."

AJ considered her sister's best friend for a moment. "Are you okay with that? And remember, this stays between you and me."

"Sometimes," Calleigh admitted. "I mean… I don't have to share her, you know? I don't have to balance any one else's interest but hers. And sometimes, when my back is killing me, my ankles are so swollen I can't put weight on them, I feel like the biggest whale ever found and I've had a brutally long day…" She shrugged. "Then I'm jealous of you and Katie and Gabi and how solid you guys are. I mean, you met these guys in high school. Well, Gabi and Jack aside."

AJ nodded slowly. "They don't count. Ever."

Calleigh laughed. "It's not to say you guys haven't been awesome."

"I know," AJ promised. Then one of her boys whimpered. The raven-haired woman paused, waiting. When the whimpering turned constant she moved to the car seats. "Good morning, Pea."

"Pea?" Calleigh asked quietly.

"Pea and Nut. And it looks like Pea here's got a dirty diaper." She looked to the change table Calleigh had set up neatly an idea floating through her head. "Okay Mama Cal. Crash course in diaper changing."

JJ watched from the doorway. She'd come up to check on the two of them and the babies. It was break time, lunchtime, and she wanted to make sure Calleigh was taking care of herself. Her first baby often got wrapped up in what she was doing, enough to lose track of time and what JJ liked to call basic health. But Calleigh seemed comfortable and at home making funny faces at one of AJ's twins as AJ watched and coached from the side. Then Calleigh was lifting the infant boy into her arms, rubbing a hand gently up and down his back.

"Looks good on you, Cal."

Blue met blue across the room and Calleigh let a soft smile float over her face. "Yeah."

It made JJ feel better, to be honest. She'd been so worried about Calleigh, about what her baby was going through. Unlike Pen, there wasn't even a man in the picture, and JJ knew just how much work newborns were. And those were the good ones. Eric had been a colicky baby and had kept JJ up for hours and hours at a time, despite Spencer's help.

"Lunchtime?" AJ asked, in between her own baby murmurs to the second twin. JJ still had a bit of a time telling them apart from long distances.

"It is," JJ agreed. "We've got the kitchen set up and organized. Your dad, mom, brothers, Gabi and Derek are handling the dining room, at least so we have room to sit and eat."

"AJ, do you mind?"

AJ glanced over her shoulder, realizing Calleigh was asking if she could carry little Alex down the stairs. "Of course not," AJ said, waving them away. "Just make sure the boys don't get into the food before I get there, okay?"

JJ let Calleigh go first, following her slow progress down the stairs. She caught her daughter at the bottom. "Feel better?"

Calleigh didn't bother to wonder how her mother knew she was having a bit of a rough time. "Yeah. Sometimes… Sometimes it just takes someone to reassure you that normal really is normal."

JJ kissed her daughter's temple. "You're a natural, Calleigh."

And she was glowing with the six-week-old against her shoulder. "Thanks Mom."

"I love you, Cal."

"Love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Calleigh – January 5-6, 2037

Calleigh went into labour on AJ's birthday.

It started as a regular day for the doctor-to-be, including cravings for pears and yogurt. She spent some time doing research, studying and prenatal yoga.

The twinges started around lunch. She thought nothing of it originally because it was early and Braxton-Hicks had been the bane of her pregnancy for almost a month. Sarah had said it was natural and to listen to her body.

She spent the afternoon doing everything she could to make them go away. Walking, resting, eating, drinking…. They were regular, but Calleigh kept telling herself that it was early. Her baby wasn't coming yet.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked when he picked her up for his sister's party. "We can go by the hospital, just to be safe."

"Sarah said everything was fine at the last checkup," Calleigh reminded him. "And they're far apart."

He didn't look convinced, but did as he was told.

Kate was the next to notice. "Cal?"

"Braxton-Hicks," she said in a panic.

Kate's brow wrinkled. "Honey, I don't think it's Braxton-Hicks."

"Of course it is," Calleigh snapped, even as she registered that her "pseudo"-contractions were getting more intense. "I'm the pregnant doctor. I know the difference."

Kate had backed off, but kept and eye on her best friend.

It went from there. Nate, her mother, her aunts, her uncles, even her father, who as much as she loved him wasn't typical and usually off in his own world.

The first sign of trouble came just before cake. Calleigh had stopped by the bathroom, knowing that cake meant presents and she didn't want to miss a second. She knew that hope was futile when she spotted the blood. She was bleeding.

Her brain went into panic and she felt her chest tighten with it. The next contraction ripped through her stomach with enough force to make her scream, drawing her mother and Seth to the door of the bathroom.

"Cal?"

Seth. Soothing. She reached out and gripped his arm as tight as she could, doing her best to breathe through the contraction. And she knew now that it was true labour. There was nothing false about blood and pain.

"Calleigh."

Stern now. He wanted answers. She gasped to try and catch her breath before finally managing to say, "I'm bleeding."

Seth, bless his heart, kept his cool. "Okay. You're in labour?"

She nodded.

"Ambulance or car, Calleigh?"

Oh God. An ambulance. EMTs and people she knew… "Ambulance."

There was approval in Seth's murmur. She'd made the right decision, even she knew it. If there was something wrong with her baby, her little girl, it would be better for trained medical personnel to be there, rather than just her family.

"Kate!"

The bellow made Calleigh wince, but she didn't scold him. She didn't look up, kept her eyes closed as she focused on the grip she had on Seth's arm, but she heard Kate gasp.

"Is she okay?"

Great, now she couldn't even speak for herself.

"She's in labour," Seth said, voice still calm. This was why she loved him. The world could be going to hell in a handbasket and he'd still be there, calm and steady. A rock. "She's bleeding. Aunt Jen's called 911."

"Oh my God."

"Kate." Harsh shock. Calleigh registered it all passively as Seth instructed his sister to calmly explain what was going on. And to keep everyone out of here.

"But-"

"Kate."

It was hard enough knowing she was bleeding, that her baby was in danger. The stress of all those people, as much as they meant well…

"Okay. Okay."

Kate was gone and Seth was back at her ear. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. Your mom called the ambulance. You know they're fast. They'll be here, Calleigh. You'll be okay."

"My baby-"

"Hey. No bad thoughts, remember? Can't have the mama-to-be panicking unnecessarily."

"You used unnecessarily in a proper sentence," she breathed out just seconds before another contraction hit. She gasped, hissed, and hung on.

"No," Seth scolded. "No, Calleigh breathe. Remember? They taught you how to breathe through this."

"I can't," she mewled in pain.

"You can and you will. Your baby, Cal. Your baby needs you to breathe."

She did, harshly until Seth breathed with her, regulating her. "She's early."

"I know," he reassured her. "And the EMTs are going to be here any minute and then it'll all be okay. You know the hospital, Cal, you know the people. It's all good."

"It's not," she contradicted on a wail. "It's all terrible."

"Now, now," a new voice sounded. "That's a terrible reflection on my profession."

Calleigh managed to look up. Tom Hookham was an EMT she was already familiar with from her time in the ER and she offered him what passed as a smile.

"He's just being ridiculous," came his partner, Alex Sims spoke up from the doorway. "How're ya doing, Doc?"

Calleigh whimpered.

"Yeah, that's what we heard," Tom said, slipping in to take Calleigh's other hand. "When we heard it was you, Sims and I jumped."

"We've got a comfy ambulance just waiting for you," Alex agreed. Still, the bathroom was too small for another person, so he waited while Seth and Tom helped Calleigh up. She tried not to be embarrassed as Seth helped slide her pantyhose off her legs – and yes, she was irrationally happy she'd ended up choosing a dress for this party, but she found them easier with how often she had to go to the bathroom – and she stumbled with Tom towards the door.

Alex caught her with a playful oomph that she ignored completely, lest she slap him with less strength than usual. They kept things light-hearted as they headed for the ambulance, trying to keep Calleigh calm, fighting to keep her focused on anything but the fact that something could be wrong. And she was trying, she was trying with all of her might to keep from actually sliding into a panic attack.

"And are you, kind sir, accompanying our good Doc to the hospital this evening?" she heard Tom ask Seth.

"I'm coming," she heard him agree. She felt him grip her hand as Alex settled her back, strapped her into the oxygen. She felt herself relax marginally at the declaration, and further when he slipped his hand into hers again. Then the doors were closing and Tom was driving them away.

"You help her out with this?"

Calleigh groaned and glared at Alex for the insensitive, blunt question.

"Nope," Seth replied without thought. He was used to the question by now. Very used to it.

"You sure about that?"

"Very sure."

"Then what is your role in this whole drama."

Calleigh removed the oxygen mask from her face. "Alex leave him – AH!"

Seth didn't even hiss as she tightened her hand again and Alex replaced the max.

"No touching," he scolded.

She said something mean and sharp. Both Seth and Alex laughed even as the latter slid down the ambulance. "Let's take a look huh?"

. . . . .

The panic didn't settle. Not in Calleigh and definitely not in Seth when he saw the look on Alex's face. Something was very, _very _wrong.

"Hey Tom, get on the radio. Her doc should be there when we pull in."

Tom didn't ask questions, but there was a quick discussion between them regardless. Seth felt his heart rate speeding up. His first niece. The first girl of the next generation, The last thing he wanted was to lose her. And what about Calleigh? Seth had done his research, he knew that bleeding was as dangerous to Calleigh as it was to her baby. Losing either of them would be terrible, but losing both of them would be unacceptable.

Alex shifted around until he sat beside Seth on the ambulance bench. Calleigh was busy breathing through another contraction when Alex leaned over.

"She's losing blood fast. They're going to want to rush her in for a cesarean," he told Seth. "Our job is to keep her calm."

Though Seth's heart rate hit the roof, he let none of that show on his face. Cesarean. "Do you know what it is?" he murmured back.

"Could be a number of things. The most important part of this is she's bleeding, and the baby's heartbeat's dropping fast."

Low foetal heartrate. Jesus.

"Seth?"

He cleared his face at Calleigh's low murmur. "All good, Cal. Hang in there, okay?"

She nodded. And passed out.

* * *

The next three hours were a blur. Seth hated that he was the one who had to break to his family that Calleigh had been rushed into surgery. Hated it with every piece of his being, but as the only person who had ridden in the ambulance with her, the task fell to him by default.

Aunt Jen and Uncle Spencer had looked horrified.

Nate and Eric had collapsed to chairs.

The rest of them were just trying to stay strong.

"Mr. Hotchner?"

Seth looks up to see Sarah in the doorway. He jumped up, knocking his chair about and startling the rest of the family from their conversations and distractions. They crowded around quickly and Sarah looked startled. Seth offered her a slightly apologetic smile.

"The family," he said and searched the small crowd for Calleigh's parents. He pointed them out. "Mr and Mrs Reid."

"Jennifer," JJ said stepping forward and shaking the doctor's hand.

Sarah offered a tired smile. "The surgeon's just closing," she told them. "Calleigh made it through."

"And her baby?" Kate asked, clinging to Landon tightly.

"We rushed her to the NICU. We're running tests but she's severely underweight. We'll keep her here for a couple of days to make sure."

"But they're okay?"

Sarah's face was cautious. "So far so good."

The entire family sagged as one, reaching for hands, shirts, support.

"When can we see her?" Spencer asked, voice choked. His social skills may not have improved over the years but this was his first born, his little girl. His first grandchild.

"It'll be another hour, probably two," Sarah replied. "We'll send someone out."

But Seth was far from finished. He held Sarah's eyes as the family dispersed to wait. Again. She cocked her head and he followed until they rounded the corner.

"How is Calleigh?" He wanted straight answers. He wanted to know what to expect.

"The surgery went well," Sarah replied, meeting his eyes head on. Seth hadn't given her an inch in any of Calleigh's prenatal appointments. She was used to his blunt honesty by now and his need for nothing but the straight truth. "Mom and daughter came through."

"But."

"But," Sarah agreed on a sigh. "The baby's risk for complications is _very_ high."

"What kind of complications?" He needed to know. This was research he hadn't done. This was a surprise.

Sarah huffed out a breath. "Breathing problems, sometimes vision or hearing problems. We're checking to see how well developed she is in terms of blood vessels and the strength of her heart and regular infections. The NICU is staffed for this, Seth. This is what they do."

He knew that and he believed in the staff. "I don't want to tell Calleigh she lost her baby."

"It's still much too early for those thoughts," Sarah reassured him. "I'm not going to lie and tell you it's going to be smooth sailing. The next couple of days are going to be critical for the baby but there's no reason to think that she's going to die tomorrow either."

"So death is a risk."

"Seth, if you're in the hospital, unless you have a broken arm, death is always a risk." She reached out to squeeze his shoulder. She like him because she liked how animated Calleigh became with him around. Sarah liked Calleigh, a lot and John had entrusted his star pupil to her care. Sarah had taken up to checking on Calleigh at the hospital before this and the woman on duty was completely different from the woman that came to her appointments.

Seth sucked in a breath and released it slowly. "Can we see her?"

"The baby? Not yet. And you won't be able to hold her."

Seth shook his head. "What happened?"

"She hemorrhaged," Sarah said bluntly. "It happens, Seth. There's no signs to watch out for."

"She said she'd been having Braxton-Hicks all day."

Sarah nodded slowly. "She probably should have come in, just to make sure. But there's no guarantee that it would have changed anything. We still may have had to go in and get the baby."

"She needs a name," Seth said on a bark of laughter. "The baby."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, squeezing his shoulder again. "When Calleigh wakes up."

"Right."

Sarah offered him a smile. "Until I tell you otherwise, everything's going to be okay. Calleigh came through like a trooper. She's going to be fine. And we're doing everything we can to make sure her little girl is too."

"Thank you," Seth said sincerely after a beat. "I'm glad she was in your hands."

"Trust me, Mr. Hotchner, so am I."

* * *

When Calleigh came to her world was blurry.

"You've been through surgery." That was her mother's voice. "They took your little girl out via cesarean."

And Calleigh's world cleared quickly. "Is she okay?"

"They're running tests," JJ said, automatically reaching out to push her daughter against the pillows. It was just immediate family in the room now. The rest were waiting in the room outside, dying for their turn to see Calleigh alive and safe. "She's in the NICU."

Calleigh shifted again, hissing when she pulled the stiches.

"Cal, no." Her father. Her dad was there.

Calleigh reached out for him without thinking, grateful when he wrapped his long fingers around hers. "You just got out of surgery. You're going to pull the stitches out and that increases your risk of infection by-"

"Spence," her mother scolded quietly. "Now's not the time for statistics."

Calleigh felt the tears welling. "What happened?"

"You were bleeding," JJ answered, brushing her hair over her daughter's forehead. "The baby's heartrate was falling fast so they took her via cesarean."

"Is she okay?" God, drugs were terrible. She hated anesthetic. It made her slow, loopy.

"She's in the NICU," JJ repeated. "So far so good."

"She doesn't have a name."

Calleigh's eyes had fallen closed, so she missed the look exchanged between her mother and father. "Did you have one in mind?"

"A few," Calleigh replied. "I figured I'd pick when I saw her, when I held her."

"Well, then be glad I love you."

Calleigh's eyes popped open to find Evelyn and Naimi in the doorway a wheelchair between them. Calleigh sobbed out a laugh. "Are you breaking me out?"

"Something like that," Evelyn replied as they wheeled the chair close. "We got the all clear from Donovan to take you to visit her if we're slow and careful."

"I want to see her," Calleigh replied, already slowly sliding the blanket back. "I need to see her."

"Oh, trust me," Naimi grinned, "you really do. Helms hasn't left that incubator's side. I've never seen him so bewitched."

"And the kid's what? Two hours old?" Evelyn groused.

Calleigh smiled. It was good to have her friends there. Good to have her family there.

Introductions were made while Evelyn and Naimi maneuvered Calleigh into the wheelchair and prepared to take her to see her daughter. Spencer stepped out to tell the rest of the family while JJ kept a hold on Calleigh's hand. Evelyn paced beside her with the IV cables and Naimi moved forward slowly and smoothly. This was breaking the rules, so they were going to follow the stretched ones to the letter.

Or, as close as they could. It was hard to follow the slow, steady and calm requirements when the rest of the family caught up to them. Seth took up a place beside Evelyn and Kate flanked JJ.

"How are you doing, Champ?"

"I'm exhausted," Calliegh answered Seth's quietly spoken question. 'And I just want to see my daughter."

But, she realized as they moved closer and closer to the door, there was the serious possibility that she wasn't ready to see her daughter. The NICU. God, what had she done wrong to hemorrhage and leave her daughter fighting to survive?

Sarah and John met them at the door.

"She's tiny," Sarah warned, even though her eyes were warm. "We're keeping an eye on her weight gain and her breathing. So far we haven't even seen a blip."

Calleigh released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "She's okay?"

"She's okay," John promised, reaching out to squeeze Calleigh's hand. Then he addressed the family at large. "Only Calleigh right now," he said, to the family's dismay. "We don't want to expose the infants to anything we don't have to."

Then John was taking the wheelchair and pushing her thought the doors to the NICU. Towards her little girl.

But even Sarah's warning hadn't prepared her for what she saw. Tiny was an understatement as Calleigh took in her daughter's naked form. She was in an incubator, hooked up to electrodes and monitors. Calleigh reached blindly for John. "Oh my God."

"Hey," he interrupted before she could fall into full out panic. "Not yet, okay? You heard Sarah. So far she's fine. You know this hospital, Cal. You know what they're capable of. You know they're watching her like a hawk."

"Did I do this?"

"Of course not." She was irrational. Completely irrational. "You know that these things happen. You can take perfect care of yourself and sometimes things go wrong. If I've learned anything about pregnancy it's that the entire ten months are entirely unpredictable. That's why you have check ups, remember? That's why we monitor pregnant women. You can do everything in your power and still go into premature labour."

Calleigh sucked in a breath, then reached out and slid her hand carefully into the hole. She brushed a finger along her daughter's arm, watching as the infant squirmed. "Hi, baby," she whispered, unable to stop the tears from flooding her vision. "Hi, sweetie."

John brushed a paternal hand over her head. "She needs a name, Cal."

"Allison," Calleigh answered after a moment. Her finger moved to brush against her baby's tiny cheek. "Allison Johanna."

"AJ?"

Calleigh laughed. "No. Ally." She smiled up at him, the miracle of her tiny baby hitting her finally. "We already have an AJ."

John reached over, wrote the name down on the infant's chart. Then he walked back over to her. "You did good, Cal."

"Yeah," Calleigh agreed on a sigh, a smile stretching her mouth. "I did."

* * *

_I skimmed over so much in this. I've never been pregnant, never had to struggle with this kind of stuff and none of my research would have done any of this justice. It's also why a good chunk of this chapter is from Seth's point of view. It's easier to write the struggle from the outside because that I do know. _

_So, my apologies if things are wacky in here, bigger apologies if they're completely wrong. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
